Get Married
by Miyokocchi
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto dijodohkan padahal mereka berdua sama-sama cowok. Aneh. Berarti yang menjodohkan mereka itu... sho-ai, SasuNaru. Dont like, dont read. Last chap update!
1. prolog

**Get Married**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Sho-Ai**

* * *

~ Masa kecil Naru dan Sasu ~

Sasuke memainkan sulingnya tepat di depan jendela kamar Naruto. Pria pirang itu sudah tidur sejak mendengar alunan melodi yang Sasuke mainkan. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dengan lembut. Sebenarnya, sih, dia nggak tega ngebangunin Naruto, habis gimana dong, ini udah malem dan Naruto nggak mungkin tidur di pinggir jendela sampe pagi kan?

"Naruto, Naruto, bangun" bisik Sasuke sambil menoel-noel pipi Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Naruto menggumam nggak jelas. Baru aja Sasuke mau membangunkannya lagi, pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Kakeknya Naruto masuk dengan langkah pelan. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. Aduh, ini udah keeeee-saking banyaknya Sasuke nggak tau ini yang keberapa kali kakeknya Narutomendapati Naruto tertidur di depan jendela. Masalahnya sih satu, gara-gara Sasuke mainin suling dengan nada kesukaan Naruto, jadinya Naruto ketagihan! Dia juga pernah bilang, dia tidak bisa tidur kalau tak dengar Sasuke main suling.

"Maaf kek," ucap Sasuke

"Nggak apa-apa. Kakek senang melihat kamu sayang sama Naruto," balas sang kakek. Entah kenapa pipi Sasuke merona merah, Sasuke juga merasa bingung akan perkataan kakeknya Naruto.

"Jangan tidur malam-malam, Sasuke," tegur sang kakek membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ia menyahut pelan lalu dengan segera menutup jendela kamarnya.

_**"Kakek senang melihat kamu sayang sama Naruto**_."

Sasuke yang masih berumur 9 tahun itu bingung 3 keliling sambil meletakan sulingnya di atas meja.

_'Kata kakek, Sasuke harus terus sayang sama Naruto'_. Batinnya mengingat kata-kata kakeknya waktu ia masih berumur enam tahun meskipun merasa ada yang aneh dalam kalimat itu.

~ Waktu Naruto dan Sasuke kelas delapan ~

"Pagi Sasukeeeeee?" sapa Naruto setelah pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka. Kakek Sasuke yang ubannya udah sama tebal dengan uban kakeknya tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Sasukenya masih tidur, Naruto," kata kakek sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Naruto terkikik lalu tetap masuk ke rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Ia mengayunkan langkah sambil bersiul kecil. Di anak tangga ia berpapasan dengan seorang cowok berambut raven yang satu-satunya menjadi tujuan Naruto ke rumah ini pagi-pagi.

"Itachiiiii!" sapa Naruto sambil menggigiti kukunya. Ugh! Itashi ganteng banget sih? Keren banget sih? Seksi banget sih? Naruto mencak-mencak sambil menggoyangkan bahu ke kanan ke kiri. Cowok yang ditaksirnya dari kelas satu SMP ini emang benar-benar keren. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia memegang dahi Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Kamu kenapa Naruto? Nggak sakit, kan?"

Brak! Dalam hitungan detik Naruto udah pingsan di tempat. Nggak pingsan beneren sih, Modus doang. Asik asik, pasti bentar lagi gue digendong deh sama Itachi! Asiiikk hikikiki.

"Loh? Naruto? Aduh, nih anak kenapa lagi" gumam Itachi sambil celingukan. Mama sama Papa udah pergi kerja, Kakek pasti lagi minum teh di taman depan sama Kakeknya Naruto. Mau nggak mau Itachi harus gendong Naruto. Itachi celingukan lalu membungkuk, meraih tangan Naruto lalu menggendongnya.

Dag dig dug, jantung Naruto berdebar keras. Ingin rasanya ia bangun lalu memberi Gaara _kiss _dan pelukan eratnya.

Itachi mengusap keringat di dahinya, merapikan seragam sekolahnya lalu pergi. Naruto membuka matanya sedikit, samar-samar ia melihat punggung Itachi menghilang di pintu depan.

"Hueeeeeeee nyebeliiiiin! Main pergi gitu aja, dasar nggak punya perasaan!" omelnya lalu berlari ke kamar Sasuke yang masih terkunci.

"Sasuke! Banguuuuun!" teriaknya dengan bibir cemberut. Nggak berapa lama, Sasuke nongol dengan balutan seragam SMP.

"Hari ini aku benci banget sama kakakmu! Masa ya, tadi kan aku pura-pura pingsan! Modus gitu biar digendong, terus dibangunin kaya di drama-drama gitu, eh malah ditinggal gitu banget, kan?!"

"Seriusan?"

"Seriuslah!"

"Hmm. Oh iya, tamat SMA nanti, dia pindah ke California buat ngelanjutin kuliahnya" ucap Sasuke

"HAH?" Naruto kaget dong! Ia mangap lebar sambil melebarkan matanya juga

"KAKAKMU MAU PINDAH? TERUS AKU GIMANA DONG?" suara Naruto menggelegar 7 benua 7 lautan

Sasuke kacangin Naruto lalu ngeloyor pergi. Nggak peduli dengan Naruto yang terus narik-narik celana _boxer_ nya minta penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang Itachi yang mau pindah setelah lulus SMA nanti. Nggak mau! Nggak rela! Kalo Itachi nggak di sisinya lagi, siapa yang jadi _moodboster_nya? Siapaaaaaaa?

"Sasuke! Kau menipuku, kan? Bilang iyaaaaaa!" desak Naruto terus ngekorin Sasuke ke garasi untuk mengambil motornya.

"Tanya aja sama kakek kalo nggak percaya," kata Sasuke menunjuk dua kakek yang lagi duduk di bawah pohon akasia depan rumah Naruto.

"Hueee, beneren ya? Terus aku gimana dong, Sasuke? Itachi kan penerang hidupku?" Naruto mulai lebay sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik sebal dibarengi dengan bahu yang terangkat.

"Kan ada aku."

"Nggak mau! Kau itu cuek, jutek, dingin, judes lagi!"

"Kau pikir kau lebih baik? Udah berisik, temperamen, lebay, hidup lagi"

"Hueeee Sasukeee!" Naruto menjambak-jambak rambut Sasuke saking kesalnya.

"Sakit-sakit! Hentikan Naruto!" Kata Sasuke

"Biarin! Ini hukuman untukmu! Rasakan ini!"

"Iyaiyaiya! Aku minta maaf!. Ayo naik, nanti terlambat" kata Sasuke yang mulai kalem. Naruto duduk di boncengan lalu memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Motor ninja itu mulai meninggalkan halaman rumah.

Kakek Naruto berdeham setelah menyesap teh manisnya. "Masih mau melanjutkan rencana kita?"

Kakek Sasuke tersenyum sambil menengadah, melihat langit yang cerah. "Tentu. Seperti perjanjian awal, mereka kita nikahkan setelah tamat SMA nanti."

Bersambung

* * *

haaah, ini yang terbaru:D yang lama masih lanjut kok, gaje banget ini cerita kan? wwkkwkwkwkw silahkan jika para readers senpai mau mencaci maki di review^^


	2. Get Married 1

_**Get Married **_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Sho-Ai**_

Seth Chaos: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D,

: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D maaf kalo agak ooc, tapi saya nggak niat ada ooc, jadi saya akan berusaha untuk nggak ooc:D,

heriyandi kurosaki: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D,

manize83: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D si sasuke belum nyadar aja, kadang dia emang suka kurang peka:D hehehe,

uzumakinamikazehaki: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D,

mifta cinya: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D saya juga bingung, mungkin masih bertengkar belum sayang-sayangan wkwkwkwk:D,

hanazawa kay: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D pairingnya sasunaru slight Itachi senpai:D,

Kim In Soo: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D,

URuRuBaek: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D saya juga kasian senpai wkwkwkwk:D ,

Inez Arimasen: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D naru nggak pekaan kali senpai wkwkwkwk:D mari kita buat dia peka! *exciting sendiri wkwkwkw,

Honami Fukushima: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D ,

fadlun-kun: thanks for read and review my fanfic:D,

miszshanty05: terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini:D_**  
**_

* * *

~Itachi pergi, Naruto galau~

Naruto galau setengah mati. Hari ini, cowok pujaannya bakalan pergi ke California. Tanpa diminta pun, ia dengan senang hati mengantar cowok itu ke bandara ditemani Sasuke. Tapi, menit-menit kepergian Itachi, nggak ada satu patah kata pun yang mampu Naruto ucapkan.

"Hati-hati _nii san_"

"Kau juga, dengerin kata kakek, ayah dan ibu. Jangan bikin masalah" kata Itachi. Sasuke mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Naruto, kenapa diam aja daritadi?" tegur Itachi melihat Naruto yang daritadi diam di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Ha-hati-hati Itachi," ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, ia juga bisa melihat kedua bahunya berguncang

"Hm, iya. Kamu juga baik-baik sama Sasuke. Jangan sering berantem. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa"

Hening.

Naruto bisa mendengar suara langkah Itachi menjauh. Takut-takut ia mengintip punggung Itachi hilang di antara kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau itu suka sama Itachi" kata-kata itu keluar saat pesawat yang akan membawa Itachi ke California lepas landas. Naruto mengepal tangannya erat-erat.

"Hueeeee, Itachiiii!" isaknya sedih.

"Udah jangan nangis, dasar cengeng. Malu ini rame orang," kata Sasuke.

"Hueeee ITACHIIIIIII! TEGANYA KAU, TEGANYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Yaudah teriak aja sampe bengek."

"TEGANYA ITACHI SAMA AKU, SASUKE! HUEEEEE HIKS HIKS...!"

"Tega apaan, orang dia nggak ngapa-ngapainmu" kata Sasuke cuek sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara meskipun di belakangnya Naruto sambil nangis.

"Harusnya sebelum pergi tadi Itachi nyium aku, atau peluk aku gitu, huhuhueee."

"Ih, menjijikan. Dasar homo."

"SASUKE!"

"Hah, udah deh dobe kau mau pulang apa nggak? Kalo mau udahan nangisnya."

"Itachi, aku akan menunggumu sampe pulang. Bawa kembali hatiku yang ikut terbang bersamamu..."

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya. Pasti Sasuke bete denger doanya Naruto itu.

xxxxxxx

"Itachi pulang tiga tahun lagi katanya. Pas kita tamat SMA nanti" kata Sasuke. Naruto mangap lebar, ia menahan gerakan Sasuke yang mau menghidupkan mesin motor.

"Tiga tahun lagi? Kok lama banget, sih?"

"Nggak tau." kata Sasuke cuek.

"Kira-kira kalo aku udah SMA, Itachi mau nggak ya sama aku?"

"Ngaca dulu deh." Kata Sasuke cuek

"Ish! Emang sih dia bakalan kaget kalo aku suka sama dia, tapi cinta kan gak pandang bulu. Liat aja, nanti kita bakalan jadian!"

Sasuke memutarkan kedua bola matanya lagi. Sebenernya Sasuke mau bilang, 'sampe mati gak bakal aku restuin'. Yah sayangnya Naruto itu sahabat Sasuke dari kecil, coba kalo gak, wih udah diceplosin kali.

Setengah perjalanan menuju rumah, Sasuke ngerasa motornya makin berat. Ia berhenti di pinggir jalan lalu menekan-nekan ban motornya bagian belakang.

"_Chikuso_. Kempes lagi" katanya. Naruto segera turun lalu menendang ban motor itu dengan kaki.

"Motor butut emang nyari masalah aja kerjanya! Udahlah dibuang aja! Gak guna!" kata Naruto tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang udah pasang muka bete.

"Bukan motornya yang salah. Kau berat banget makanya ban motorku kempes."

"O" Naruto menjawab dengan gaya menyebalkan. Sasuke menahan emosinya lalu berdiri di tepi trotoar dan menyetop taksi yang lewat.

"Kau pulangnya naik taksi aja" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk taksi yang baru berhenti di depan Sasuke.

"Terus kau?"

"Aku nyari bengkel dulu. Nanti kau makin berisik kalo kelaperan." Kata Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke membuka pintu taksi

"Nggak mau. Aku temenin kamu aja. Lagian nggak tau juga mau ngapain di rumah," kata Naruto sambil menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yaudah. Nggak jadi, pak" Sasuke beralih pada Babang taksi yang nggak berhenti ngeliatin Naruto.

"Baguslah! Ngeri juga aku liat orang yang mau kubonceng! Manis banget wajahnya!" kata si babang. Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya Sasuke sudah menutup pintu taksi itu dan si babang taksi udah tancap gas.

"Ish! Minta dihajar rupanya!" kata Naruto sambil menggulung lengan bajunya. Sasuke tetap tenang lalu melepaskan jaketnya.

"Pake ini, dingin" kata Sasuke setelah melempar jaketnya pada Naruto yang langsung cemberut. Sasuke naik ke atas motor lalu menoleh pada Naruto dan berkata seenak jidatnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau yang dorong. Kau kan suka membantu orang."

"Ish!" Naruto lagi males ngebacot jadinya dengan sangat terpaksa ia mendorong motor itu sampe ke bengkel yang ntah ada dimana.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang cemberut terus dari spion motornya. Sasuke tersenyum secara diam-diam tapi pikirannya bilang 'manisnya'

Langit mulai mendung. Naruto merana karna ditinggal pergi sang pujaan hati, sementara Sasuke menikmati penderitaan Naruto. Mereka berhenti di tempat bengkel waktu hujan turun deras.

"Wah, hujan! Asek asek asek hujan! Sasuke mandi hujan, yuk?!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik-narik lengan Sasuke sampe mau nyungsep. Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu duduk ala orang kece di kursi kayu yang ada di samping bengkel.

"Nggak."

"Yaudah kalo nggak mau, yang pasti aku mau mandi hujan! Udah lama aku nggak mandi hujan!" kata Naruto sambil melepas sepatunya. Ia berputar-putar di bawah hujan dengan wajah menengadah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ngeliat Naruto sibuk sendiri, nggak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berteduh di toko kecil samping bengkel yang cekikikan ngeliat tarian aneh Naruto di tengah hujan.

"Cup, cup! Adek jangan nangis. Tuh liat ada orang stress mandi hujan," suara dari ibuk-ibuk yang duduk di depan Sasuke sambil memangku anaknya membuat Sasuke sebal. Enak aja bilangin Naruto orang stress.

"Mama nggak ikutan? Biar orang stressnya punya temen."

Ibuk-ibuk itu mengeluarkan tandan simpang empat di jidatnya

~Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke SMA~

Sasuke Uchiha. Bertubuh tinggi dengan bentuk tubuh yang kece parah ngebuat cewek-cewek di sekolah ngiler setiap ngeliat Sasuke keluar dari ruang ganti. Apalagi pas Sasuke keringatan, buset deh cewek-cewek berderet nyodorin tisu. Sasuke melepas jam tangannya, kulitnya yang putih mulus yang mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sasukeeee!"

"Sasukeeee!" seperti biasa cewek-cewek teriak heboh sambil ngelebarin spanduk bertuliskan "WE LOVE SASUKE" yang norak abis. Apalagi ada foto karikatur Sasuke. Tapi sayang, Sasuke bukan cowok ramah kayak yang ada di novel-novel atau film atau drama gitu, ia cowok paling dingin dan cuek pada semua orang, gak peduli mereka adalah _fans_ Sasuke.

"SASUKE AWAAAAS!" Sasuke _lovers_ menunjuk-nunjuk ke belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan DUUUAAK! Bola basket melayang dan menyambar wajahnya yang terlalu ganteng.

"Narutoooo!" penggemar Sasuke meneriaki cowok pirang yang sedang berdiri di bawah ring basket sambil bergaya menikmati penderitaan Sasuke ke arah _fans-fans_ Sasuke.

Dia siapa?

Naruto's POV

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Cowok paling tangguh yang ada di SMA KiyoKiyo. Manis keren dan tak kenal kata menyerah. Mampu berbicara dalam bahasa rubah dan ahli dalam bidang tinju meninju. Cowok yang aku lempar pake bola tadi adalah cowok yang paling aku benci sejak tanggal berapa aku lupa yang pasti dia mau aku musnahkan dari MUKAKU. Sasuke Uchiha.

Biar jelas, kita mundur sebentar.

_**~Perjodohan~**_

_**"Bangun udah pagi" kata Sasuke sedetik setelah aku buka jendela kamar yang dari tadi dia gedor-gedor. Aku menguap lalu cemberut.**_

_**"Kau tadi malam kemana sih aku tungguin gak datang-datang?" omelku.**_

_**"Tadi kakakku ajak aku nongkrong sama temen-temennya. Jadi baru pulang ke rumah sekitar jam satu" kata Sasuke yang cuek sambil pake kaos gaya seragam basketnya itu**_

_**Tunggu! Itachi pulang?**_

_**"ITACHI PULANG?"**_

_**"Hm."**_

_**"DEMI APA?"**_

_**"Serah kalo nggak percaya. Tuh dia lagi di bawah cerita-cerita sama kakek."**_

_**Itachi pulang? Seriusan? Cowok yang aku taksir dari SMP itu udah pulang? Setelah tiga tahun akhirnya Itachi pulang?**_

_**Cepat-cepat aku turun dari kamar lalu ngacir ke rumah Sasuke yang cuma lima langkah dari rumahku.**_

_**"Gimana ya sekarang Itachi? Pasti makin caaakeep!" gumamku sambil mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah Sasuke. Sepi. Mana sih? Katanya lagi ngobrol sama kakek? Di ruang tamu nggak ada, ruang keluarga juga. Ah! Di taman belakang nih pasti nih!**_

_**"Jadi, kamu setuju sama perjodohan itu?" samar-samar aku mendengar suara kakeknya Sasuke.**_

_**"Ya setuju aja, kan udah direncanain dari dulu."**_

_**Itu suara Itachi! Ih, dari suaranya aja udah keren parah! Ngomong-ngomong, mereka ngomongin perjodohan siapa, ya? Itachi mau dijodohin? Sama siapaaaaa?**_

_**"Tapi, emangnya Naruto setuju?"**_

_**…**_

_**Namaku. ITU NAMAKU!**_

_**"Pasti setuju!" sambung kakekku yang duduk di seberang kakeknya Sasuke.**_

_**"Seperti perjanjian awal juga, pertunangan ini kita adakan kalo kamu udah pulang."**_

_**"Iya aku ingat."**_

_**Grudak gruduk, aku langsung ngacir ke kamar Sasuke yang terbuka lebar. Dia lagi tiduran sambil dengerin musik pake headset. Tanpa babibu lagi, aku langsung melompat ke tempat tidurnya.**_

_**"Sasuke kamu tau nggak kalo aku mau dijodohin sama Itachi! Lobak mulus! Sasuke, aku seneng banget seneeeeeng tau gaaaaaaaaak!" kataku sambil mengguncang-guncang pundaknya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, melepas headsetnya**_

_**"Masa sih? Siapa yang bilang?"**_

_**"Ituuuuuuu tadi aku denger kakakmu ngomong sama kakek kita! Yeyeyeye!" Aku melompat-lompat di spring bednya serasa itu adalah milik sendiri.**_

_**"Eh, terus nih ya, ternyata perjodohan ini udah direncanain dari dulu sama kakek-kakek kita! Seneeeeeng banget aku tau nggak?!"**_

_**Sasuke memasang muka khasnya, dingin lalu kembali tiduran. Aku cemberut karna Sasuke nyuekin aku. Ish, nih anak!**_

_**"Halo, Gaara?"**_

_**Ya ampun, aku ngomong dia malah nelpon. Ish!**_

_**"Sasuke, ngap- eh?" Itachi nongol lalu nunjuk aku bingung. Aku buru-buru turun dari spring bed sambil nyengir manis.**_

_**"Itachi, apa kabar?"**_

_**Itachi membelakan matanya yang seksi tajam itu. "Naruto?"**_

_**"Hm, iya"**_

_**Itachi ngeliatin aku dari ujung jempol sampai ujung rambut. "Kamu… makin manis."**_

_**Aaa ya aampuuuun! Seneng bangeeeeeet!**_

_**"Tapi tetep berisik" ejek ketus dingin Sasuke. Ah, dasar Sasuke, sirik aja sih. Awas aja kalo nanti aku udah jadi kakak iparmu! Awas aja! Aku jadiin babu kau huahhaha!**_

Bersambung...

* * *

Mungkin kedepannya agak lama karena saya akan menghadapi 4 ulangan dalam satu minggu!T_T jadi mohon maaf jika lama senpaiT_T *curcol wkwkwkwkwk

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya senpai:D:D:D:D:D:D

Sekali lagi saya terimakasih cintaaaa, untuk segalanyaaaa, kau berikan lagiii...loh loh kenapa ini jadi nyanyi? Wkwkwk pokoknya saya terimakasih banget udah baca, review, fav sama followingnyaaa *nyodorin bunga. Arigato gonzaimasu!


	3. Get Married 2

_**Get Married**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Sho-Ai**_

_**Ineedtohateyou, Harpaairiry, heriyandi kurosaki, mifta cinya, uzumakinamikazehaki, hanazawa kay , Arum Junnie, Arum Junnie, himekaruLI, aradeandra, dan para senpai yang lainnyaaaa, terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini:D terimakasih juga atas dukungan senpai karena saya ulangan wkwkwkkwkw. Saya sangat bahagia telah terbebas dari ulangan! hahahhahaha! **_

_**Mohon maaf kalo OOC...saya sebenarnya sedang berusaha untuk tidak OOC...tetapi ternyata OOC...jadi bisa dibilang ini OOC...MAAFKAN SAYA SENPAAAAAAI! *sujud **_

_**Selamat menikmatiiii:D:D:D:D**_

* * *

_**Satu hari, dua hari, seminggu berlalu. Aku udah nggak sabar, kapan keluarganya Sasuke datang ke rumah buat itu tuh, ngelamar aku. Asek asek.**_

_**"Sasuke!, nggak sabar nih! Kapan sih keluargamu datang ke rumahku buat ngomongin pertunangan itu?" kata Naruto yang melihat **__**Sasuke nongol dari jendela.**_

_**"Oh." Kata Sasuke yang cuek sambil membuka bajunya**_

_**"Hehehehehehe akhirnya hal kutunggu selama ini tercapai! Kita akan menjadi satu keluarga! Bergembiralah Sasuke!"**_

_**Sasuke nggak nengok sedikitpun ke Naruto. Sebenarnya dalam dirinya, dia nggak suka jika Naruto tunangan sama Itachi. Gimana nggak suka, Sasuke itu suka sama Naruto. Tapi Naruto nggak pernah tau tentang perasaan Sasuke. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Yah meskipun harus sakit hati denger Naruto ngomong gitu, Sasuke tetap menahan rasa cemburu dan rasa kesalnya dalam dirinya. **_

_**"HUHAHAHA aku bener kan, cinta itu gak pandang bulu! Sebentar lagi, aku bakal jadiin kau babu huahahaha!"**_

_**Sasuke melirik dengan tatapan dinginnya. Aku malah melempar senyum terbaikku. Ah ya, Itachi bakalan dijodohin sama aku? Sumpah, aku tak bisa menahan senyum setiap membayangkan aku dan Itachi bakalan hihihihih apaan sih, mulai deh.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Malam ini ayah minta aku memakai jas yang sudah dipersiapkan olehnya. Ada juga Lee dan Kiba, adik-adik aku yang sok ikutan pilih jasku.**_

_**"Eh itu jas aku! Kan kau sudah ada jatah!" kataku ke Lee yang main pake jas orang sembarangan.**_

_**"Gomeeen te-he," katanya lalu ketawa selengean.**_

_**"Nggak nyangka aku kalo nii san bakalan dijodohin ama si Sa_" ucapan Kiba terpotong oleh suara seseorang**_

_**"Naruto?" suara kakek membuat aku dan kedua adikku menoleh. Kakek membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamar lalu berjalan mendekat.**_

_**"Keluarga Sasuke udah datang," kata kakek disusul batuk kecil. Aku langsung gemetaran. Ya ampun, ya ampun. Mereka udah datang.**_

_**"I-iya kek, e-emangnya mau ngapain kek?" tanya aku pura-pura oon. Pasti aku mau dilamar! Pasti huahahaha!**_

_**"Nanti kamu juga tau. Ngomong-ngomong kakek mau nanya" kakek berdeham lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur gue.**_

_**"Nanya apa kek?"**_

_**"Keluar yuk, keluar!" Lee menyeret Kiba keluar dari kamar. Suasana mendadak hening.**_

_**"Sasuke itu menurut kamu gimana?"**_

_**"Sasuke?" alis gue terangkat otomatis. Ngapain kakek nanyain si resek dodol itu. "Baik, keren, ya meskipun dia suka ngatain aku abnormal, padahal dia sendiri juga abnormal. Kan kita udah temenen dari kecil. Jadi ya, Sasuke itu …baik?" Aku mengerjap bingung karna kakek tersenyum yang aku nggak tau apa maksud senyumannya.**_

_**"Ayok turun. Mereka pasti udah nungguin." Kakek beranjak. Aku mengikuti dengan senang hati. Tunggu! Aku ngaca lagi. Jas putih membalut tubuh, rambut tertata rapi nan kece. Astaga! Nervous abis aku sumpah!**_

_**Aku sempat terpeleset di anak tangga terakhir karna mataku terus memperhatikan Itachi yang udah rapi dengan jas biru laut. Di sebelahnya ada ayah dan ibu juga kakeknya. Si Sasuke kemana? Tuh anak emang ya! Apa jangan-jangan dia nggak setuju apa, aku mau dijodohin ama kakaknya? Kurang apa sih aku? Awas aja kalo sampe kau nggak datang ya Sasuke! Awas aja! Aku potong tuh teeeet. Sensor.**_

_**Langkah aku berhenti karna ternyata hampir semua tante dan om aku datang. Belum lagi ada beberapa wajah asing yang belum pernah aku liat, mereka pasti om dan tantenya Itachi. Ya ampun, ini formal banget masaaaaaaaa.**_

_**"Naruto manis sekali malam ini" puji Tante Kurenai sambil tersenyum manis.**_

_**"Ah tante, makasiiih. Tante juga cantik" balasku lalu duduk di tengah-tengah kakek dan ayahku.**_

_**"Ciyeeee yang mau ngeduluin akuuuu!" suara itu membuat aku menoleh. Ino, sepupuku yang juga satu sekolah samaku. Datang juga dia ternyata.**_

_**"Apa sih?" Aku pura-pura nggak tau aja gitu ceritanya kan.**_

_**"Apa sih apa sih. Gak nyangka aku, kau bakal dijodohin ama dia. Jadi iri deh"**_

_**Aku nyengir aja. Dia maksudnya Itachi kan? Samalah! Aku juga nggak nyangka hihihi.**_

_**Sas sis sus. Psst pssst. Ruangan heboh seketika, para tante dan om ngobrol. Aku liat Lee dan Kiba lagi duduk dipojokan bareng ponakan aku yang masih kecil-kecil.**_

_**"Waktu kakek cerita kau bakal nikah tamat SMA nanti, aku kaget loh, Naruto!" Temari, anak pertama dari adiknya Mamaku yang sudah meninggal tiba-tiba udah duduk di sebelah aku. Dia makin manis aja. Temari tinggal di Hokkaido. Terakhir ketemu waktu natal lalu.**_

_**"Kau udah tau?"**_

_**"Yaudahlah. Semua tau kecuali kau sama dia" kata Temari sambil mengambil minum yang sudah tersedia di meja**_

_**"Kok nggak bilang-bilang ama aku?" kata aku sewot. Ish, curang banget masa. Seharusnya kan aku yang lebih tau.**_

_**"Rahasia sih. Eh, dia mana sih? Dari tadi ditungguin nggak nongol-nongol?" Temari celingukan sementara Itachi ada di depan aku lagi sibuk mainin ponselnya**_

_**"Dia siapa?" Tanyaku **_

_**"Ya calon tunanganmu lah!"**_

_**"Ekh?" Aku mengerutkan kening penuh tanda tanya. Maksud si Temari apaan? Katanya dia tau aku bakalan dijodohin, tapi masa orangnya dia nggak tau. Tunggu deh, dia di sini maksudnya Itachi, kan?**_

_**"Sasuke! Si Sasuke mana? Kan dia yang mau dijodohin sama kamu dodol!"**_

_**DUAR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku melongo kaget. "HAH? SASUKEEEE?"**_

_**Mendadak ruangan tamu hening. Semua mata menatap aku bingung. Aku mangap-mangap. Kehabisan kata-kata. MAKSUDNYA AKU DIJODOHIN AMA SASUKE? BUKAN ITACHI? YANG BENAR AJA!**_

_**"Maaf aku terlambat" Sasuke nongol dengan kemeja polos berwarna putih yang kancingnya kebuka 2 dan jas berwarna biru dongker. Baik, Sasuke emang selalu cakep pake baju apapun. Kenapa jadi salah fokus gini!**_

_**"Itu dia orangnya dateng. Sasuke sini duduk dekat kakek," kata Mamanya Sasuke. Ruangan kembali ramai seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Ya ampun jadi beneren si Sasuke?**_

_**Sasuke ngeliat aku sekilas dengan wajah dingin. Aku balas aja melotot.**_

_**"Baik, kita langsung mulai aja, ya?" suara Om Yahiko, adik Papaku membuat suasana hening.**_

_**"Selamat malam semuanya, blablabla…," aku nggak fokus lagi dengan salam pembukaan dari Om Yahiko. Sekarang aku ngeliatin Sasuke yang terus-terusan membuang muka dari semua orang. Astaga! Jadi benar? Aku ama Sasuke yang mau dijodohin?! Ya Tuhan!**_

_**Sepuluh menit berlalu, kata sambutan dari masing pihak keluarga ditutup oleh kakek aku. Terus, sekarang inti acara. Kakeknya Sasuke berdeham dan menatap aku lurus-lurus.**_

_**"Saya sama kakeknya Naruto sudah merencanakan perjodohan ini sejak kami melihat Naruto dan Sasuke selalu bersama-sama dari kecil. Ini memang aneh karena mereka berdua cowok. Tapi seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan sebelumnya, saya juga bisa menyukai sesama jenis dulu. Kakeknya Naruto adalah mantan saya. Begitupun juga dengan ayahnya Naruto dan salah satu anak saya, ayahnya Sasuke. Kakek harap, Naruto bisa menerima ini dan setuju seperti Sasuke"**_

_**DEG! Aku melirik Sasuke dengan jantung berdegup kencang.**_

_**"Sasuke setuju kalau pernikahan ini akan dilaksanakan setelah kalian tamat SMA. Itu artinya, dua bulan dari sekarang." Kata kakeknya Sasuke**_

_**ASTAGA!**_

_**Aku nggak tau lagi apa yang diomongin kakeknya Sasuke karna aku mendadak kehilangan kesadaran. Nggak juga sih, tapi seriusan aku dijodohin ama Sasuke?! Aku butuh ngomong ama Sasuke sekarang jugaaaaaaaa!**_

_**"Psttt psst pssst!" Aku monyong-monyong ke arah Sasuke sambil mutar-mutar bola mata. Dia menaikkan satu alis.**_

_**"Belakang," kata aku cepat-cepat tanpa suara. Sasuke tanpa berbicara beranjak saat kakeknya selesai ngomong. Sasuke ikutin aku dan saatnya pertempuran dimulai!**_

_**"Apa?" tanyanya dingin. Dia bersandar di tembok ruang keluarga dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Sok cool masa padahal dia emang cool sih.**_

_**"Iiiih!" Aku jambak rambutnya. "Kau serius setuju sama perjodohan ini? Bukannya aku sama Itachi yang mau dijodohin? Kok samamu? Kau udah tau yang mau dijodohin itu KITA? AKU SAMA DIRIMU?" tanya aku beruntun. Sasuke tetap tenang padahal rambutnya tadi aku jambak.**_

_**"Kakek maksa" jawabnya dingin**_

_**"Kok kau terima sih? Kenapa nggak nolak aja? Kau kan tau aku suka sama Itachi! Harusnya kau bilang dong kalo aku sukanya ama Itachi bukan samamu!" kata aku dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke menatap aku dingin terus. Tak berkata sepatah katapun. **_

_**"Sasuke!" bentakku.**_

_**Sasuke cuman ngeliatin aku dengan ekspresi dinginnya**_

_**"Astaga Sasuke kita itu mau dijodohin! Aku sama kamu bakalan MENIKAH! Satu rumah! Satu kamar! Satu tempat tidur!" kata aku makin emosi. Pengen nonjok rasanya sumpah!**_

_**Sasuke dengan dinginnya alias nggak mau jawab, sambil sesekali ngelirik ke ruang tamu. "Mereka nungguin kita."**_

_**"Onegai, kali ini aja kita membangkang, gimana?" usulku. Sasuke malah diam aja dengan ekspresinya, dingin. Lalu beranjak.**_

_**Ya Tuhan berarti dia setuju?! Nggak boleh pokoknya nggak boleh!**_

_**"Sasukeeeee!" Aku menghalanginya dan memegang kedua bahunya. "Tolong kali ini aja kita nggak dengerin apa kata kakek kita, orang tua kita, kumohon, kumohon!" kataku dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya.**_

_**"Lepas." katanya pelan tapi nadanya sangat dingin.**_

_**"Nggak mau pokoknya bilang dulu kalo kau nolak perjodohan ini!" kataku sambil meremas bahunya erat-erat.**_

_**"Liat sekarang kita dimana" ucapan Sasuke membuat aku memiringkan kepala dari depan punggungnya. ASTAGA!**_

_**"Ya ampun Narutooooo, mesra amat sama Sasukenya?" kata Mama Sasuke dengan nada genit. Ya ampun.**_

_**"Ciyeeee Naruto! Peluk-peluk Sasuke!" Lee nyeletuk sambil mainin alis.**_

_**"Hem, hem, nggak salah tuh kakek mereka jodohkan" kata Ino lalu Jpret! Dia ambil foto aku seenak jidatnya.**_

_**"Dapat!"**_

_**"Hahaha, lepas dong Naruto, kalo mau mencium Sasuke nanti aja, acaranya belum selesai," kata Jiraya, mertua omnya Naruto**_

_**Cepat-cepat aku ngelepasin tanganku dari bahu Sasuke. Sumpah. Aku. Pengen. Nonjooooook! Aku nggak mau dijodohin sama Sasukeeeeeee!**_

_**Acara terakhir tukar cincin. Sasuke menarik tanganku lalu menyelipkan cincin putih dijari manisku. Lututku lemas seketika. Suara aku tercekat bahkan satu katapun tak sanggup keluar. Aku menyelipkan cincin ke jari manis Sasuke dan tepukan tangan membuat aku makin speechless.**_

_**Abad ini, tahun ini, bulan ini, hari ini, malam ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, aku dan Sasuke resmi bertunangan.**_

_**Hari itu juga aku jadi benci sama Sasuke. BENCI banget pokoknya. Titik.**_

_** End of Flashback**_


	4. Get Married 3

_**Get Married**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Sho-Ai**_

_**hanazawa kay: soalnya chap itu penuh flashback:D, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite , uzumakinamikazehaki, mifta cinya, Arum Junnie, NaraZee, Kim In Soo , heriyandi kurosaki dan para senpai yang lainnyaaa, terimakasih masih tetap membaca, memfav, memfollow dan membaca ff gaje ini :D:D:D:D. Sesuai janji saya update lagi:D:D:D:D:D. Mumpung lagi nganggur jadi cepet selesai ceritanya hihihihihi:D:D:D  
**_

_**selamat membaca:D:D:D:D**_

* * *

"NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke _lovers_ teriak lebay sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke aku. Mereka sedih melihat muka Sasuke yang aku lempar pake bola basket. HUHAHAH, rasakan pembalasanku!

"Naruto!" Ino datang sambil memasang muka penuh kemenangan. Mencurigakan yang ada.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh, lihat nih, foto kamu sama Sasuke waktu itu sudah aku sebar ke anak-anak," katanya kalem.

"HAH?"

"Hihihihi, nggak nyangka ya kau bakalan merasakan titik kenikmatan pas tamat SMA nanti haha!"

"_Urusee_!" kataku sebal.

"Naruto, kita bicara" itu pasti si Sasuke. Ketauan banget dari suaranya yang dingin gitu

"Males!" kataku jutek kemudian aku pergi begitu saja. Sasuke menahan tanganku sambil memasang muka kesalnya.

"Kubilang kita bicara"

"Ish!" Aku mendelik kesal lalu berdiri menghadapnya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal. Matanya yang tajam itu lebih tajam melihat aku. Untung saja aku sudah biasa melihat sorotan matanya Sasuke, coba kalo nggak?, aku mungkin sudah berkeringat dingin

"Apaan?"

"Karin marah samaku."

"Terus?"

"Pergi Ino" kata Sasuke pada Ino yang diam menyimak. Cewek itu mengerutkan kening lalu ngacir.

"Karin menangis sekarang di kelas karna tau kita tunangan. Cincin tunangan kita diambil juga sama dia. Kau ambil cincinku darinya" katanya. Aku mendelik kesal. Karin lagi Karin lagi. Tuh cewek cengeng banget sih! Terus kenapa harus aku yang harus mengambil cincinya! Kan itu punya dia! Asal tau aja ya, si Karin jadian sama Sasuke aku sudah males banget liatnya. Tapi, tumben-tumbenan aja si Sasuke betah sama Karin, padahal dia bilang sendiri kalo dia nggak suka cewek. Terus kenapa dia jadian sama Karin? Aneh kan dia?

"Putusin aja udah," saranku.

Sasuke diam. Sasuke terus memasang wajah super dinginnya itu.

"Segininya kau membenci perjodohan ini? Kau nggak sayang sama mereka?"

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu buat mereka. Memangnya mereka nggak sayang sama kita? Kita masih muda. Masih punya cita-cita yang harus dicapai. Masih mau bebas dan yang jelas belum mau nikah muda!" kataku penuh penekanan.

"Aku itu-" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Dia segera berbalik padahal kan aku masih nggak mengerti apa maksud 'aku itu' yang tadi dia bilang.

~Karinnya Sasuke marah~

"Oh ini dia si musuh dalam selimut!" Karin menghampiri aku yang baru saja keluar kelas. Matanya merah seperti habis menangis.

"Apaan?" Aku menaikan alis, dia pikir aku takut apa mentang-mentang dia anaknya kepala Sekolah.

"Nggak tau diri ya? Memang nggak ada cowok lain apa selain cowok aku yang kau godain?"

Idih. Karinnya Sasuke mengamuk. Bales nggak ya? Atau dipanas-panasin aja kali ya.

"Oh hei Karin, nanti kalau undangan aku sama Sasuke selesai kau orang pertama deh yang dapat. Tempat duduk juga paling depan deh. Nah! Atau kau mau jadi pengantarku pas aku lagi jalan di karpet merah itu nanti?"

Karin mewek lagi dan kelihatannya sih siap nabok aku. Baru saja mau menghindar Sasuke muncul dan menahan tangan Karin yang sedikit lagi mendarat di pipiku.

"Sudah cukup" kata Sasuke yang dingin. Karin bungkam. Dia melirik panik ke orang-orang yang sekarang jadi penonton.

"Kamu masih saja membela dia!"

"Naruto nggak salah" kata Sasuke masih dingin. Dia menarik tangan kiri Karin yang mengepal."Kembalikan cincinnya."

"Nggak" Karin menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung. "Aku buang lihat aja!"

"Buang saja. Bisa beli lagi" Sasuke dengan cuek tambah dingin itu berbalik tapi Karin malah menahannya.

"Sasuke! Aku nggak mau putus! Jangan putusin aku!" lirihnya sambil berlinang air mata.

Waduh, aku tahu Karin emang lebay tapi kelihatannya kali ini dia beneran deh. Aku jadi nggak enak hati. Aku memilih pergi, samar-samar aku masih medengar pertengkaran Karin dan Sasuke yang mulai sepi penonton.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura dan Tenten berlarian mengejar aku.

"Kau ini beneran ya mau menikah sama Sasuke tamat SMA nanti?" Tenten nanya duluan.

"Kok bisa sih Naruto! Kok bisaaaaaaa? Ya ampun aku iri sama kamu!" Sakura histeris bak orang gila

"Hueeee, aku nggak mau tapi Sasuke setujuuuu!" rengekku lalu duduk lemas di koridor. Ini jam pulang sekolah jadinya sekolah sudah agak sepi.

"He? Maksudnya? Kau nggak setuju gitu dinikahin sama Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ikutan duduk

"Iyaalah! Aku sama Sasuke nikah? Ya ampun, sungguh mengerikan!"

"Mengerikan?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Aku ngangguk pelan.

"Ya memang aneh sih tapi kau itu beruntung. Ish, dodol banget sih kau Naruto! Itu Sasuke loh Sasukeeee! Cakep iya, keren iya, pinter, gayanya sempurna pula, dan sepertinya sih dia sangat sayang samamu! Kalau aku menjadi dirimu aku pasti terima" kata Sakura.

"Sayang apanya? Kalo dia sayang sama aku pasti dia akan menolak waktu tahu aku sama dia mau dijodohin! Aku kan suka sama kakaknya! Itachi!"

"Naruto…Naruto… harusnya kau bersyukur dijodohin sama Sasuke. Meskipun aneh perjodohan ini. Percaya sama aku, suatu hari Sasuke bakal membuat kau merasa menjadi ratu, kau pasyi akan sangat menyayangi dia" tambah Tenten.

"Mau jadi ratu atau nggak tetep aku gamau!" Aku merinding geli.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Seminggu sudah aku nggak membuka jendela kamar. Males banget melihat mukanya Sasuke. Sekarang aku sudah jarang pergi sekolah bareng dia. Di sekolah semua bertanya kenapa kok aku sama Sasuke jadi musuhan padahal kan mau menikah. Asdjklkmnihdajkdhs!, nggak tau mau bicara apa. Satu sekolah tahu aku sama Sasuke mau menikah tamat SMA nanti. Aaaaaaa malunya!

"Naruto, kau di dalam?" Sasuke mengetuk pintu jendela kamar aku. "Aku mau bicara."

Yaudah bikcara saja sama tembok. Huft.

Dua menit hening.

"Besok kita harus_ fitting _baju pengantin."

Aku mendengar suara jendela tertutup. Apaan _fiiting_ pengantin. Malas, nggak mau pokoknya titik.

xxxxxxxx

"Cepet jalannya" kata Sasuke dingin yang melihat aku berjalan ogah-ogahan. Tadi malem aku bilangnya nggak mau ikut _fitting_ baju, kan? Nih aku sudah diseret si Sasuke pagi-pagi. Padahal masih ngantuk.

"Gendonglah!" kata aku sewot.

Sasuke berbalik lalu menggendong aku bak karung beras. Ya ampun rame banget lagi orang di dalam.

"Turunin aku nggak! Sasukeeee!" rengekku sambil menggebuk-gebuk punggung belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkanku tepat di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan baju pengantin. Untung ruangan ini sepi, hanya ada tante-tante yang dandanannya menor banget. Oh, sepertinya aku tahu beliau siapa. Tante Tsunade, temannya almarhum mamaku yang ternyata si empunya butik.

"Oh jadi ini calon pengantinnya? Kalian masih muda-muda banget ya ampun," kata Tsunade

Sasuke sedang memperhatikan baju _couple_ yang dipajang di lemari dalam kaca. Bagus juga seleranya.

"Tapi kalian cocok sih. Kalian itu yang mewujudkan mimpi kakek dan ayah kalian yang dulunya nggak bisa menikah sesama jenis begini. Sama-sama proposional, ganteng dan manis. Pasangan yang sempurna. Makanya aku membuat baju yang cocok buat kalian. Ini dia." Tante Tsunade menunjuk baju pengantin yang terpajang manis di salah satu lemari kaca. Satu jas putih (lagi) dengan dalaman warna putih juga (lagi) dan jas hitam dengan dalaman baju warna putih. Begitu elegan dan mewah.

"Dicoba dulu" kata Tsunade membuat aku dan Sasuke tersadar karna terlalu lama memperhatikan baju itu.

Sasuke lebih dulu masuk ke ruang ganti. Baik, waktu dia keluar dengan balutan jas yang kece, kegantengannya meningkat 1000%. Tidak akan kutarik deh kata-kataku ini.

"Bagus" puji Sasuke pas ngeliat aku keluar dari ruang ganti.

"IYA DOOOONG HAHAHA!" entah kenapa aku mendadak senang waktu meelihat pantulanku di cermin. Ternyata aku memang keren kekekekeke.

"Senyum-senyum. Sudah nggak sabar? Bulan madunya mau ke Negara mana?" Tsunade menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Bulan madu? Kok terdengar menggelikan ya?

"Err, bu-bulan madu?" Tanyaku

"Ada apa Karin?"

Aku beralih pada Sasuke yang buru-buru masuk ke ruang ganti sambil nelpon. Dua menit kemudian dia keluar.

"Ganti baju cepat. Kita ke rumah Karin sekarang"

"He?"

"Ganti cepat. Aku tunggu di mobil." kata Sasuke lalu pergi. Maunya apa sih tuh anak?! Apa tadi, si Karin?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Aku nggak mau turun!" kataku waktu mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah Karin.

"Terserah" balasnya lalu cepat-cepat turun. Mau apa lagi tuh cewek? Dulu sih waktu aku sama si Sasuke masih baik-baik, dia selalu berusaha menjauhkan aku sama Sasuke tapi aku nggak suka. Nah, kalau sekarang, aku setuju banget dia membuat aku dengan Sasuke menjauh. Biar nanti aku nggak jadi menikah sama si Sasuke, ya, kan?

Satu jam sudah aku di dalam mobil. Lama juga ternyata. Sedang apa coba mereka di dalam? Tuh orangnya keluar. Aku semprot lihat aja. Eh nggak deng, harusnya aku suruh lebih lama biar mereka makin deket.

"Maaf lama" kata Sasuke.

"Nggak, kok. Baru satu jam. Kau nggak mengajak Karin jalan-jalan?" tanyaku. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nggak" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil men_starter_ mobilnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Males."

"Oh."

"Kau sungguh membenciku?" pertanyaan membuat aku tertegun sebentar. Membenci Sasuke? Iyalah! Benci banget.

"Hmm. Kau tau aku suka sama Itachi tapi kau malah setuju kita menikah. Aku kecewa sama kamu. Aku pikir kau sahabat, tapi nyatanya? Kau malah seperti ini" Aku melengos lalu membuang pandangan ke luar jalan. Aku tahu Sasuke sebentar lagi mau berbicara sesuatu, tapi aku malas untuk mengarkannya.

Tik tik tik

Asiik hujaaan. Tidur aja deh, hooaaaaams.

Normal POV

"Naruto, aku sebenarnya sayang sama kamu. Dulu aku menolak perasaan ini, karna aku nggak mau abnormal. Sewaktu aku bilang ke kakek kalau ada perasaan aneh ini, ternyata kakek juga suka sama sesama jenis. Aku pikir ini aneh dan gila. Tapi semakin lama aku sadar, jika aku memang sayang kamu, Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil menyetir. Dari ekspresi wajahnya jelas banget dia sudah mau mengkapkan ini sejak lama tapi belum menemukan waktu yang pas dan takut kalau Naruto menjauh darinya

…..

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Sasuke bete dengan tanpa simpang tiga di kepalanya, Naruto pasti tidak mendengar apa yang dia bilang tadi. Ia menepikan mobil, melepaskan jaketnya lalu menyelimuti Naruto.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di atas stir mobil sambil memperhatikan wajah polos Naruto yang sedang tidur. Dia selalu sama. Tetap manis.

Ia jadi teringat perkataan Karin tadi di rumah Karin.

_**"Iya aku tau kau menerimaku karna kau mau membuktikan kalau kau itu normal, maksudnya nggak mau terima perasaanmu yang bisa suka sesama jenis itu. Iya aku tau kau sayang sama dia. Iya aku tau kau seneng banget ketika dijodohkan sama dia! Tapi, apa salah kalau aku sayang sama kamu? Salah aku mengharapkanmu, Sasuke? Kamu tau aku sayang banget sama kamu! Aku selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakan kamu! Memangnya usaha aku selama ini belum bisa ya membuat kamu melupakan Naruto sedikitpun?"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"Ini belum terlambat. Kumohon, batalkan pertunangan kalian.." kata Karin tanpa mau melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke.**_

_**Tanpa membalas perkataannya, Sasuke beranjak tanpa mau lagi menoleh pada Karin yang terisak sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia menyesal karena percaya waktu Karin menelpon Sasuke akan bunuh diri jika Sasuke tidak akan datang ke rumahnya. Nyatanya apa, Karin lagi tiduran di kamarnya sambil nonton. Memang menyebalkan. Banyak hal yang membuat Sasuke nggak pernah bisa sayang sama Karin.**_

_**"Sasukeee! Aku nggak akan diam aja!" kata Karin lalu melempar bantal ke arah pintu.**_

Sasuke sempat merenung, kemudian memberikan pandangannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Itachi..." bahkan saat Naruto menyebut nama Itachi dalam tidurnya, Sasuke diam. Wajahnya sih emang dingin, tapi sorotan matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya untuk mencium pipi Naruto. Tapiii, berhenti di tengah jalan. Dia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk ke posisi biasa.

* * *

Saya rasa cukup sampai di sini duluuuu heheheh terimakasih banyak senpaaaaai :D:D:D:D:D:D. Mau review?:D:D:D


	5. Get Married 4

_**Get Married**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Sho-Ai**_

_**heriyandi kurosaki: saya juga kasihan sama Sasuke senpai...tapi entah kenapa saya senang melihat Sasuke menderita huahahhaha *dicidori Sasuke, authornya gosong..., uzumakinamikazehaki: Saya tidak kasihan senpai masa wkwkkwkwwk *ditebas Sasuke , Kim In Soo, hanazawa kay: makasih juga masih membaca ff ini:D:D:D , Harpaairiry, mifta cinya: heheheheh maaf senpai itu rahasia, kan saya mau membuat surprise gitu hehehehhehe:D:D:D:D, mayu: emang iya? wwkkwkwkwk kok saya baru sadar ya senpai(._.) :D:D:D, himekaruLI: biarin aja senpai, kali-kali Sasuke sengsara hehehehheheeh :D *dibantai Sasuke  
**_

_**terimakasih para senpai yang sudah mau dan masih membaca ff gaje parah ini:D:D:D, terimakasih juga sudah memfav dan memfollow, saya senang:D**_

_**tanpa basa-basi ayo masuk ke dalam ceritanya:D:D:D:D**_

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

Cita-cita yang tertunda atau memang nggak akan pernah tercapai sama sekali. Hari ini aku galau berat. Kalian tau sendiri, kan, akan ada banyak pertanyaan dari orang-orang di sekitar kalian tentang tujuan kalian setelah lulus SMA nanti. Misalnya, habis ini mau kuliah dimana? Mau jadi apa?

Mau kerja dimana? Tapi, temen-temen aku memang menyebalkan semua. Yang mereka tanyakan ini :

1. Eh, Naruto, habis lulus SMA nanti, kau menikah iya kan? Bulan madunya kemana?

2. Tempat pernikahannya di gereja mana?

3. Kembali ke pertanyaan 1 dan 2

Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke. Mau ujian saja aku jadinya nggak semangat. Mending aku nggak lulus dari pada tamat SMA langsung nikah. Eh, amit-amit, lulus dulu deh lulus.

"Naruto, kau mau kuliah dimana rencananya?" tanya teman sekelas aku yang paling ganteng, putih, pinter. Neiji

"Tau ah! Males membicarakan hal itu," jawabku sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Aku melihat Sasuke berjalan tenang sambil mendengarkan _earphone _yang di belakangnya para _fans_ Sasuke ngekor kayak anak ayam. Tuh anak kayaknya santai banget deh! Nggak mikir apa masa depannya mau jadi apa? Emang sih, kata kakek, kalo nantinya aku sama Sasuke sudah menikah, hotel mewah itu milik kakeknya Sasuke jadi atas nama Sasuke. Ayahku juga bilang sama aku kalau perumahan sewanya juga akan jadi punyaku. Tapi, aku nggak mau itu. Aku mau bebas, dan merdeka. Hiks.

"Nanti kalau menikah undang satu kelas?" tanya Neiji lagi.

"Iya, pokoknya kalau kalian datang jangan menertawakan aku!"

"Kok malah menertawakan sih? Justru kita senang lah kau sudah ketemu jodoh yang sesuai"

"Aku malu. Harusnya kan, aku kuliah dulu, kerja dulu, kejar cita-cita dulu, baru menikah" curhatku sambil bersandar di bahunya. Neiji menghela nafas.

"Kau bisa kok mencapai semua itu. Apalagi ada Sasuke yang akan bantuin dan jadi _moodboster_mu. Bersama lebih baik, kan?" kata-kata Neiji emang ada benernya sih. Tapi, masalahnya kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa bukan Itachi?

Aku kan nggak suka sama Sasuke.

Normal POV

"Ngapain kamu?" tanya Itachi mengangetkan Sasuke yang terdiam menikmati pemandangan sesuatu di tangannya

"_Betsuni_" jawabnya cuek.

"Itu kupon makan ramen dari Restoran HyuHyu di Los Angeles yang terkenal itu kan?" Itachi duduk di kursi depan meja belajar Sasuke sambil memperhatikan tiket di tangan Sasuke.

"Hm" Lagi Sasuke menjawab cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiket itu.

"Buat kamu sama Naruto?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Itachi tersenyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Kamu tau banget apa kesukaan Naruto. Dia pasti sangat senang itu" kata Itachi

"Sebelum aku tau tentang perjodohan ini, aku memang ada niat untuk mengajak dia makan restoran ini. Kebetulan dia jual kupon ramen, jadi aku beli" Sasuke membuka lacinya lalu menyelipkan dua tiket itu diantara buku-buku.

"Oh? Terus Narutonya sudah tau?"

"Belum. Nanti saja kalau sudah sampai di sana."

Itachi melihat ada sesuatu yang berubah dari raut wajah adiknya. Ia beranjak dari duduk pergi ke ranjang Sasuke lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Kau yakin kan mau menikahi Naruto?"

Sasuke diam lalu menjawab, "hm. Narutonya aja yang nggak yakin. Sekarang, dia jadi benci samaku."

"Hah?" Itachi kembali duduk, menatap Sasuke yang terus bermuka dingin dengan arti kesal nan sedih. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Naruto itu sukanya sama _nii san_. Dia nggak setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Dia marah samaku karna aku setuju. Aku mau nanya sekarang. _Nii san_ suka nggak sama Naruto? Kalo iya" Sasuke memberi jeda, menatap dalam ke mata kakaknya. "Biar aku yang lepasin Naruto buat _nii san_. Kebahagian Naruto segala-galanya buatku."

xxxxxxxxx

SKIP SKIP TIME

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Naruto waktu Sasuke terus memperhatikan dia. Ini hari terakhir mereka di sekolah. Setelah ini mereka tinggal menunggu hasil kelulusan yang akan keluar beberapa minggu lagi. Itu artinya, besok pernikahan itu akan berlangsung. Mau nggak mau Naruto harus menurut karna kakek tampak berbinar-binar setiap kali menceritakan betapa senangnya mereka karna mimpi yang belum sempat tercapai telah mereka capai.

Entah kenapa, meskipun Naruto teguh nggak mau, ia nggak tega untuk mengecewakan kakeknya juga kakeknya Sasuke. Mungkin memang seharusnya seperti ini, menikah dengan orang yang nggak dicintai. Ia nggak berani membayangkan seperti apa nantinya rumah tangga yang akan dijalani dengan Sasuke, mantan sahabat yang sekarang ia benci.

"Aku mau membatalkan pertunangan ini" kata Sasuke. Naruto terbelalak dan kini tubuhnya sudah menghadap lurus-lurus pada Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mau membatalkan pertunangan ini. Kau nggak perlu menikah bersamaku. Aku ingin kau hapus kebencianmu itu terhadapku" jelas Sasuke lalu berbalik.

"Apaan sih!" bentakan itu membuat Sasuke berhenti. "Ini demi kakek kita. Aku setuju, tapi pake syarat!"

Sasuke berbalik, menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi serius tapi penasaran.

XXXXXXXX

Akad Nikah, hari ini jam sembilan pagi di Gereja .

Naruto's POV

Tarik nafas, lepas, tarik nafas lagi, lepas, tarik lagi, lepas. Nggak berhentinya ayah sama kakek mencoba menenangkanku. Kenapa jadi _nervous_ gini astaga, gemetaran pula.

Ini hari di mana aku akan resmi jadi istri dari Sasuke. Istri? Kenapa rasanya aku masih geli ya? Huaaaaaaa, aku belum siap nikah muda!

Aku masuk diikuti Lee dan Kiba. Daritadi mereka cekikikan membicarakan malam pertama. Sakit jiwa.

Gereja sekarang yang sudah ramai membuat langkah kakiku makin kaku. Belum lagi waktu melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pendeta. Demi Tuhan deh ini, aku mau pingsan. Gini ya memang rasanya mau menikah? Hue hueeee, tolooooong.

"Cepetan elah, lama banget jalannya!" bisik Lee sambil menggebuk punggungku. Nggak sopan.

"Iyaaa, iyaaa!" kataku cemberut. Sasuke melihat aku sekilas, nggak senyum sama sekali. Apa dia sama gugupnya kayak aku, ya?

Aku melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, meskipun yang datang semuanya keluargaku dan Sasuke, tetap aja aku masih gugup. Aku tersenyum malu-malu berjalan di atas karpet merah. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke cakep banget ya pake jas hitam yang dibeli waktu itu. Wajahnya bersih dan garis wajahnya juga terlihat tegas. Iya, iya, Sasuke memang cakep. Sasuke memperhatikanku dengan wajah dingin.

Aku berdiri di samping Sasuke, entah kenapa mampu membuat jantungku makin berdetak kencang.

Normal POV

Sasuke melihat tangannya Naruto makin gemetaran saat acaranya mulai.

"Tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Naruto terhenyak ketika Sasuke berbisik seperti itu. Meskipun nggak di telinga, tapi tetap saja membuat jantung Naruto hampir mau lepas dari kandangnya.

Setelah upacara selesai, Sasuke dan Naruto mengadakan pesta di pekarangan belakang rumah Sasuke yang memang luas.

Sasuke terlihat diam dalam ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat dingin ketika semua orang sedang tidak mengajaknya berbicara

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto

"..."

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke. Jujur, Naruto sedikit khawatir tentang kondisi perasaan Sasuke. Sasuke semenjak tau jika Naruto membencinya ia benar-benar dingin banget alias menganggap Naruto kayak orang asing baginya. Sasuke...apa kau...hanya menganggap ini adalah pernikahan palsu untukmu...?

* * *

huaaaaaa ff ini semakin ngawur! tunggu chap selajutnyaaa:D:D:D:D:D. Mau review? hihihihhi:D:D


	6. Get Married 5

_**Get Married**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Sho-Ai**_

_**heriyandi kurosaki, , mifta cinya: kayaknya sih bukan gelisah lagi senpai, tapi udah mulai ada bubuk bubuk sedih wkwkwkwkwk:D:D:D:D, hanazawa kay: makasih juga masih baca ff gaje ini:D:D:D, himekaruLI : Ting! aku kabulkan permintaan senpai:D:D:D. **_

_**untuk para semua senpai, terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini:D:D:D. saya saya berterimakasih :D:D:D:D, saya juga berterimakasih sudah memfav dan memfollow:D:D:D. **_

_**daripada buang waktu, langsung masuk cerita:D**_

* * *

Sasuke dipeluk Kakeknya. "Sasuke, makasih," bisiknya pelan. Kakek mengusap punggung Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru. Ingat apa yang Kakek katakan waktu kamu masih kecil?"

"Iya."

"Selalu sayangi Naruto ya," ulang Kakek lalu menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk lalu beralih pada Kakeknya Naruto. Orang tua itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kakek percaya, Sasuke bisa jadi suami yang baik untuk Naruto. Jadilah suami yang bertanggung jawab untuk Naruto" ucapan Kakek Naruto membuat Sasuke tertegun lama. Ia teringat pada syarat-syarat yang Naruto bilang tempo hari. Begitu banyak orang-orang yang mempercayainya, jadi nggak ada alasan untuk mengecewakan mereka.

"Cium dong cium pipinya!" kata Lee waktu Sasuke dan Naruto memotong kue pernikahan yang menjulang tinggi. Naruto men_death glare_ pada Lee yang ngikik.

"Iya, masa pengantin baru nggak ada mesranya" tambah Kiba.

"Tau nih Naruto, segala malu-malu nanti di kamar maju duluan hhahaha!"

Asdghjklsjdk!. Naruto sangat sebal mendengar ucapan Jiraya. Sambil tersenyum manis ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke lalu mencium pipi cowok itu secepat kilat.

Pret. Jepret. Ino mengabadikan adegan itu dengan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Baguus!"

"Puas kau?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tanya Sasuke dong, sudah puas apa belum hahahha!"

Hidung Naruto makin ngembang. Cepat-cepat ia mengejar Jiraya yang langsung ngacir ke arah timur, tempat dimana Itachi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Langkah Naruto berhenti, ia termangu lama memperhatikan Itachi.

Hal yang selalu nggak bisa Naruto lupakan dari Itachi. Senyumnya selalu memesona.

Sasuke berdiri memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh terlihat kecewa. Mungkin benar hari ini Naruto miliknya, tapi hatinya masih milik orang itu. Ia melihat Itachi yang juga melihat Naruto, mereka saling melempar senyum.

Hari ini juga dia tau ada kemunafikan dari mata orang itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's POV

"Kok belum pada masuk kamar kalian?" tanya ayah Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh maksud. Aku melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Kakek.

"Iyaaaaaa kan biasanya nih yaa biasanya kau udah—"

"Huhuhuhuk!" aku pura-pura batuk, sengaja memotong ucapan Lee yang pasti mengarah dan menganu ke sana.

"Jadi, mau _honeymoon_ kemana Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Los Angeles" jawaban yang langsung bikin aku mangap-mangap.

"WAH? SERIUS?" tanya Lee dan Kiba bersamaan. Sasuke mengangguk sekali tanda iya. Astaga, serius? Aku mendengar ada restoran yang tercap menjadi restoran dengan masakan Ramen terlezat di dunia! Aaaaaaaaaaaa mauuuu!

"Asik bangeeeet!" kata Lee sambil jambakin rambut Kiba.

"Hm. Nanti perginya bareng kakakku juga."

"Itachi?!" tanya aku kaget. Semua langsung menoleh aku. Mati!

"Hm. Dia tau Los Angeles lebih banyak dariku" jawab Sasuke.

"Asikkkk mauuu ikuut doooong aku!" kata Lee heboh.

"Iyaa aku juga mau ikutan! Kek, yah, kita ikut boleh, ya?" tambah Kiba.

"Nggak boleh. Mereka itu mau _honeymoon _jadi kalian nggak boleh ganggu" kata-kata ayah langsung bikin aku resah dan gelisah. Cepat-cepat aku naik ke kamar, obrolan tentang _honeymoon_ membuat aku geli sendiri masaaaa.

"Ciyeeee! Naruto mancing niiih!" teriakan itu membuat aku menoleh.

"_Urusee na omaetachi_!" kata aku galak ke Lee dan Kiba yang cekikikan. Asli sangat menyebalkan.

Normal POV

"Sasuke buruan masuk kamar, Naruto nungguin itu" kata Lee.

"Iya, Sasuke cepetan dong" tambah Jiraya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening bingung. Aneh. Tapi, ia tetap beranjak lalu naik ke kamar. Lima menit setelah Sasuke pergi, Lee dan Jiraya itu tersenyum nakal dan cepat-cepat naik. Mereka membungkuk lalu menempelkan kuping ke pintu kamar. Awalnya masih hening-hening aja.

Kawin!

"Naruto? Sasuke?" panggil Jiraya iseng.

"Sasukeeeee-" samar-samar terdengar suara tertahan dari Naruto. Kedua makhluk itu melotot lalu merapat ke pintu.

"Sasukeeeee! Cepetaaaaaan!"

"Mereka mulai?!" Lee membentulkan posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Tahan"

"Hihih mereka udah mulai? Fuufufu" kata Jiraya sumringah, satu tangannya bertumpu pada gagang pintu kamar.

"Hmm...nnn...!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Tahan"

"Yaampun mereka semangat banget!" kata Lee sambil meremas ujung bajunya.

"Aaaaahh! Sasuke jangan gitu dong Ahh!"

"Ulala!" kata Jiraya gregetan.

"Ahhh!"

"Sedikit lagi"

"Jangan lama-lama dong!"

"Cerewet. Tahan"

"Aaaahhh..hah...Sas...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Hey! Geser dikit dong nggak kedengeran ini!" Lee menyenggol Jiraya hingga tanpa sengaja tangan Lee menekan gagang pintu dan Brakk! Dug! Mereka jatuh beruntun saat pintu terbuka lebar.

"Lee?!" teriak Naruto. Posisi mereka membuat kedua makhluk itu saling pandang dengan senyum nakal. Sasuke dan Naruto bertelanjang dada berada di bawah Naruto. Mereka berdua berada di lantai

"Ya ampun... Maaf ganggu heheheh" ucap Jiraya. Naruto masih bengong melihat kedua makhluk itu.

"Kabuuuur!" kata Lee lalu ngacir keluar kamar. Sebelum Jiraya keluar, ia menoleh lagi ke belakang dengan senyum penuh arti lalu menutup pintu.

"Tadi pasti sangat liar fufufufu" gumam Jiraya

Naruto's POV

Krieek. Tap. Pintu kamar terbuka lalu tertutup. Sasuke segera membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya. Aku yang masih pake kemeja berdiri sambil melotot.

"Kau mau ngapain heh?" kata aku galak. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya lalu melihat sekeliling. Mungkin dia kaget juga karna kamarnya berubah jadi kamar pengantin yang langsung bikin bulu kuduk aku merinding. YaTuhan, ini apaan lagi ada bunga-bunganya di atas tempat tidur. Menggelikan.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau tidur bareng sama kau. Dengar, ya, Sasuke, ya! Aku mau nikah sama kau itu juga demi kakek-kakek kita. Jadi, kau jangan macam-macam sama aku. Dan seperti apa yang aku bilang kemaren, kalau dalam dua bulan ini aku nggak tahan dengan hubungan ini, kita harus bilang sama Kakek yang sebenarnya," jelas aku.

Sasuke memilih diam dalam wajahnya yang sangat dingin itu. Dia beranjak ke ruangan yang terisi oleh sofa, TV, meja belajarnya dan juga radio musiknya. Sasuke duduk di sofa, mengambil _headset_ yang tergeletak di meja kacanya lalu memasangnya ke ponselnya kemudian mendengarkan musik.

Seperti syarat yang pernah aku bilang, aku nggak mau tidur satu ranjang sama Sasuke. Aku sendiri juga nggak tau sampai kapan persyaratan itu berlaku. Masalahnya, apa mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta sama Sasuke? Gimana caranya coba, sementara aku benci sama dia. Aku nggak tau kemana perginya rasa sayang aku sebagai teman ke Sasuke dulu. Semua hilang sejak aku tau Sasuke menyetujui perjodohan ini. Iihh! Menyebalkan pokoknya tuh orang! Coba deh dia nolak kemaren, mungkin aku nggak akan benci sama dia. Tapi Sasuke nggak bisa disalahin sepenuhnya, ini semua salah Kakek aku dan Kakeknya. Untuk apa coba aku dijodohin sama si Sasuke, kenapa nggak sama Itachi? Kenapaaaaaaaaa?

Aku pergi ke kamar mandinya. Yang aku lihat kamar mandinya didesain sangat indah dan elegan. Suasanya entah kenapa mirip dengan sifat Sasuke yang misterius, dingin dan selalu tenang dalam kondisi apapun. Aku mulai membuka baju dan celana bahanku. Aku mulai mandi

Tok tok tok

"Naruto, Sasuke?"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Jiraya memanggil. Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai _boxer_ku. Kondisi masih basah kuyup membuka pintu. Aku kalungkan handukku di leherku kemudian

DUKKK!

"_Itteee..._"

"Ssshhh...!" sepertinya pergelangan kakiku terkilir. Aku juga nggak bisa berjalan apalagi berdiri. Gara-gara ceroboh, bokongku sakit ditambah kakiku terkilir gini. Arrrggghh! Menyusahkan! Ini semua gara-gara desain kamar mandi Sasuke! Lagian kenapa kamar mandinya ada 3 buah anak tangga siiiiih?! Asdfghjkl!

"Sasukeeeeee"

Tak ada respon

"Sasukeeee!"

Masih tak ada respon

"Naruto, Sasuke?" itu suara Jiraya lagi, mau ngapain dia? Sial! Aku nggak bisa jalan sama sekali lagi! Duh ini si Sasuke sedang apa sih. Kok dipanggil nggak muncul-muncul

"Sasukeeeee-"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke muncul dari balik tembok.

"Kau sedang apa sih? Aku panggilin kok dateng-dateng?"

"..."

"Sasuke, kakiku terkilir. Itu ada Jiraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Tolong kau bukakan pintunya. Aku nggak bisa berdiri"

Kemudian Sasuke mendekatiku. Dia menatapku dalam.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" katanya sambil berjongkok memandang pergelangan kaki kananku yang sedikit membiru.

"Aku kepleset. Kau kenapa sih kamar mandi harus di kasih kayak gitu. Gara-gara itu aku jadi kepleset nih!" gerutuku

"Kau saja yang ceroboh"

"Apa kau bilan-eh? Eeeeeeehh?! Turunkan aku Sasukeeee!"

"Sasuke, Naruto? Kalian ngapain?" suara Jiraya membuat aku dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kau bukain pintunya Sasuke"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ucapanku. Dia menggendong _bridal _dan membawaku ke atas ranjang dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Tahan"

"Hmm...nnn...!" yaampun! Ini rasanya sakit banget! Sasuke mengurut kakiku yang terkilir dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan dalam penderitaan. Aku merepat seprainya Sasuke kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit. Tapi aku udah nggak kuat lagi! Ditambah dia tak memberi aba-aba sedikitpun!

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Tahan"

Urutannya Sasuke makin terasa sakit apa ini memang proses penyembuhan? Ah pokoknya ini sakit banget! Pergelangan kakiku sudah seperti digergaji secara brutal! Sial! Kenapa aku kepleset sih! Bikin sengsara aja!

"Aaaaahh! Sasuke jangan gitu dong Ahh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Sedikit lagi"

"Jangan lama-lama dong!"

"Cerewet. Tahan"

"Aaaahhh..hah...Sas...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Selesai"

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil balutan dari kotak P3K. Secara perlahan dan hati-hati Sasuke membalut pergelangan kakiku. Juga tak lupa sebelum membalut dia mengolesi sebuah obat yang aku nggak tau apa namanya.

"Makasih Sasuke"

Sasuke nggak meresponku. Dia juga tak melihat wajahku. Dia kenapa? Daritadi pagi di gereja dia dingin terus bawaannya. Dia juga sesekali melihat wajahku. Itu juga karena dia mau berbicara sesuatu aja. Bicaranya juga lebih singkat dan dingin dari biasanya.

Sasuke mulai membuka bajunya. Kayaknya dia mau mandi.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

"Nggak" kata Sasuke sambil mencari sesuatu di balik buku-buku. Aku mengintip. Ada sesuatu di dalam buku yang dia pegang. Dia tampak memandanginya.

"Itu apa?" kataku

"Bukan apa-apa" dia menutup buku itu dan menaruhnya di tempat asalnya

"Ih itu apa Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasukee!"

"..."

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menyebalkan! Padahal kita sudah menikah tapi dia masih menyimpan rahasia. Padahal seharusnya kan orang yang sudah menikah membongkar semuanya. Sasuke kau keterlaluan!. Aku tak peduli kakiku lagi terkilir, aku akan menghajarnya kali ini!

"Sasuke!"

BRUK!

Aku menyerang Sasuke yang akan menaiki tangga kamar mandi dan berhasil. Sasuke berada di bawahku.

"Kau, berani-beraninya merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Cepat katakan apa itu Sasuke" kataku sambil memegang bahunya dan mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, aku akan-"

Brak! Dug!

"Lee?!" teriak aku waktu melihat ke arah pintu. Aku melongo. Jiraya dan Lee nyengir lalu cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Ya ampuuuun! Maaf ya ganggu he, heheheh! Kabuuuur!" ucap Lee lalu ngacir keluar kamar. Aku masih bengong dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sebelum Jiraya keluar, dia menoleh lagi ke belakang dengan senyum penuh arti lalu menutup pintu.

Hening.

Aku dan Sasuke saling pandang. Perlu beberapa detik untuk aku menyadari posisi aku yang masih ada di atas Sasuke.

"Minggir" katanya dingin

"Huaaa! Maaf Sasuke!"

Aku buru-buru minggir. Kaki yang terkilir tersenggol oleh lantai dan aku meringis. Kemudian Sasuke menggendongku dengan cara _bridal _lagi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa wajahku ini panas dan ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar dalam tubuhku.

"Sasuke!" panggilku ketika Sasuke mau masuk kamar mandi

"Makasih"

Sasuke nggak berbalik sama sekali. Dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Demi apaun, dia itu kenapa sih?

Author POV

Dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke memperhatikan cincinnya. Tubuhnya yang _perfect_ abis itu diguyur basah oleh _shower_. Sorotan matanya terlihat sedih sekaligus kecewa. Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Dia melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas. Secara perlahan, Sasuke mendekati Naruto, menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, kemudian memandang wajah Naruto. Sasuke mau membelai pipi Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi tertahan di tengah jalan. Kemudian Sasuke beranjak ke ruangan pribadinya, dia akan tidur di sofa depan TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's POV

"Hnnngggg" aku menggeliat di kasurnya Sasuke. Jujur, kasurnya empuk banget. Lebih empuk daripada kasur yang ada di hotel. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Ketika bergerak, "ssshh..." kakiku masih terasa sakit. Biarin lah. Masa gini saja nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Payah. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke bawah.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling tak ada Sasuke dimana pun.

"Naruto, buatin sarapan tuh buat untuk Sasuke," kata kakek waktu aku baru turun dari kamar dan kakek lagi nonton TV.

"Naruto, kakimu kenapa?" tanya kakek lagi

"Kepleset kek. Tapi sekarang nggak papa kok. Sudah membaik"

"Oh, syukurlah jika begitu"

Aku mulai menyiapkan roti untuk Sasuke dan semuanya. Tiba-tiba secara tak diduga...Lee, Kiba dan Jiraya datang. Ugh...firasat tak enak...

"Ciyeee, gimana kak dengan _midnight memories_nya?" tanya Lee yang baru saja muncul langsung nyerocos.

"Cetar membahana. Masa kalian nggak merasakan sih getarannya?" kata aku iseng. Lee dan Jiraya tampak seperti mesum maniak. Wajahnya itu loh membuat aku bergidik

"Yaampun! Sampe bergetar? Semangat banget! Hahahah!"

"Guncangan Sasuke dahsyat sih. 9,3 skala rikter." Kata Jiraya

"Waaaaaaaah!"

"Liar juga kayaknya, fufuufu!" kata Jiraya

Menjijikan. Aku geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Lee dan ayah mertua dari om papa aku yang pikirannya selalu mesum. Cepat-cepat aku memanggang roti di _trouser_, lalu menyiapkan teh dan _milkshake_.

Kemudian Sasuke datang. Sepertinya dia habis olahraga, dari pakaiannya itu kelihatan sih. Lagi-lagi dia tidak melihat wajahku. Dia hanya menyapa Jiraya, Lee dan kakekku. Keterlaluan kan dia? Dia sengaja banget itu!. Dasar. Tapi ya siapa peduli. Aku juga benci sama dia. Jadi ini nggak masalah kan? Mungkin.

Nggak tau berapa menit karena aku terlalu malas menghitung waktu apalagi melihat jam, Sasuke sudah datang dan berpakaian rumahnya.

"Pagi Sasuke"sapaku. Yah cuman untuk akting saja sih, biar nggak dicurigain gitu kalau aku dan Sasuke diam-diaman begini

"Hm" gumam? Hanya bergumam? Aarrrrgh! Orang ini minta dihajar!

"Hey Sasuke, sapa balik dong. Kan kalian sudah menikah. Jangan dingin gitu Sasuke" kata Jiraya

Iya bener banget itu!

"Pagi" katanya cuek.

Sabar. Aku harus sabar. Ada kakek dan yang lainnya di sini. Kalo udah sepi baru aku akan menghajar Sasuke. Nggak berapa lama Ibu dan ayah mertua datang sambil membawa koper super gede.

"Sasuke, kami ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Kami akan berangkat ke London sekarang. Maaf ibu dan ayah harus meninggalkanmu" kata ibunya Sasuke yang bersedih hati

"Hati-hati" kata Sasuke

"Mana kakakmu?" tanya ayah Sasuke

"Nggak tau"

"Oh. Kalo begitu kami pergi"

"Kami pergi dulu ya sayang" ibu Sasuke memeluk Sasuke sebagai tanda perpisahan. Enaknya. Seandainya ibuku masih hidup, aku mau tau gimana perasaan ibuku jika dia tau aku dan Sasuke tunangan.

Setiap melihat seorang ibu yang sangat dekat anaknya, aku sangat iri. Mereka beruntung sekali masih mempunyai sosok ibu. Kira-kira bagaimana ya jika beneran mempunyai sosok ibu di samping kita? Apa sama dengan didikan kakek atau ayah?. Yah mana kutahu. Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku lahir, jadi aku nggak begitu tau sosok ibu yang sebenarnya. Yang hanya kutau satu, ibu adalah sosok yang paling lembut dan baik hati dibandingkan seluruh makhluk yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi aku nggak tau selembut apa itu.

Normal's POV

Makan malam hari ini benar-benar beda dari biasanya. Keributan kecil yang terjadi di meja makan malah terkesan manis karna selalu diakhiri dengan tawa. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke yang merasakan hatinya hancur entah bagaimana. Tentu saja, Naruto lebih dekat dengan Itachi tadi sepanjang hari tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke.

Mungkin nggak sih ini Sasuke dan Naruto itu bersatu seperti pasangan suami istri yang seharusnya?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke masih berdiri di depan kamarnya yang di lantai dua, rumah waktu jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sapaan kecil membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Ngapain?" tanya Itachi lalu berdiri disebelah Sasuke.

"_Betsuni"_ jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan yang penuh kegelapan.

"Naruto mana?"

"Nggak tau."

Itachi mengepal erat kedua tangannya lalu mengalungkan _earphonenya_.

"Maaf" mereka saling pandang karna kata-kata itu keluar bersamaan. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, sementara Itachi tergelak lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau duluan."

"Nggak. Kau saja." kata Sasuke setelah posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Itachi mengangguk lalu mempersiapkan mental.

"Hmm, aku memang pernah suka sama Naruto. Tapi, itu dulu. Waktu aku masih SMA kelas satu. Dia lucu, baik, manis dan asik kalau diajak ngobrol meskipun aku sama dia jarang ketemu." Kata Itachi.

"Maaf karna waktu itu aku nggak jujur. Aku nggak mau kau batalin pertunangan itu." katanya lagi

"Aku sudah tau. Dari dulu. Makanya aku minta maaf. Karna berpura-pura bodoh" ucapan Sasuke membuat Itachi agak kaget.

"Aku juga sudah bikin jarak antara kau dan Naruto. Padahal aku tau kalian sama-sama suka."

Kemudian hening. Itachi hanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Andai saja dulu ia tidak bersikap cuek pada Naruto, andai saja ia lebih pintar menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada Naruto. Andai saja ia bisa membantah tentang perjodohan yang direncakan Kakek jauh-jauh hari. Dan andai saja hari itu, ia tidak memutuskan untuk pergi ke California agar membiarkan Sasuke bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

"Naruto milik kau sekarang. Jangan pikirin aku. Lagian, itu dulu. Sekarang, rasa itu benar-benar sudah nggak ada. Naruto sudah aku anggap seperti adik aku sendiri."

Brak! Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar bunyi benda jatuh. Saat itulah mereka melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Dengarkan aku. Kau harus menjaga Naruto. Karna dari dulu, cuma kau yang selalu ada untuk dia, dan Naruto harus sadar itu."

Sasuke hanya berbalik melihat Itachi, tak memberikan respon sedikitpun atas ucapan Itachi, Sasuke meranjak meninggalkan Itachi. Ia menaiki anak tangga lalu membuka pintu kamar dengan bunyi pelan. Ia melihat Naruto duduk di tempat tidur dengan wajah tertunduk dalam.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, saat itulah Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto mendengar obrolannya dengan Itachi tadi. Naruto mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Jadi, gitu?" Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dengan mata merah dan basah. "Jadi, selama ini kau tau kalau Itachi suka sama aku, iya?!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke diam. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Jelas Naruto mendengar semuanya. Kini ia merasa jadi orang yang begitu jahat padahal hatinya sendiri sakit.

"Jahat banget sih kau, Sasuke!" sambil terisak Naruto menarik kaos Sasuke, siap meninju tapi Naruto nggak tau kenapa nggak bisa melakukannya. Dia kembali menarik tangannya, "kau jahat banget sama aku... Kau tau aku dan Itachi sama-sama suka. Kenapa sih kau tega berpura-pura nggak tau? Sekarang gimana Sasuke? Sekarang gimanaaaaa?! Aaarrgghhh!" Naruto meremas rambutnya sendiri dan terus menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Meskipun melakukan itu tak bisa membuat air matanya berhenti tumpah.

"Aku menyayangimu" Ucapan itu membuat gerakan Naruto yang meremat rambutnya sendiri berhenti. Manik birunya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Sasuke nggak percaya. Sasuke ingin sekali meletakkan satu tangannya di atas kepala Naruto, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Aku sayang sama kau. Dari dulu. Maaf."

"Tapi, aku benci banget sama kau tau!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's POV

Aku benci Sasuke. Aku benci Sasuke. Aku benci Sasuke!

Jadi, selama ini… Itachi suka sama aku? Maksud aku, dulu Itachi pernah suka sama aku dan Sasuke tau itu tapi dia pura-pura nggak tau karna… dia suka sama aku?

Kalau saja Itachi bilang semua dari awal mungkin aku nggak akan nikah sama Sasuke. Sakit banget sih rasanya? Ahhh!

"_Besok kita berangkat ke California, bersama Itachi__"_

Sasuke nggak ada hari ini, nggak tau pergi kemana. Dia hanya ninggalin surat ini aja. Yah siapa juga yang peduli, mau kemana kek terserah. Aku sudah kesel banget sama dia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Angeles, California

"Kamu tau nggak Naruto, ini tempat yang wajib di kunjungi kalau kita ke L.A" kata Itachi sambil menyentuh ringan tangan aku. Kami-ada Sasuke- tapi nggak tau kemana, lagi jalan-jalan keliling kota Los Angeles. Kita baru sampai siang tadi dan sorenya Itachi sudah ngajak kita keluar. Sekarang, aku dan Itachi lagi jalan kaki di Hollywood Boulevard, salah satu ikon terkenal di Los Angeles yang trotoarnya bergambar bintang.

"Masa sih, kak?" tanya aku pura-pura nggak tau. Sehari sebelum ke sini aku sudah meminta Shikamaru untuk memberitahuku tentang tempat-tempat menarik disini. Salah satunya ya jalanan ini. Shikamaru juga sempat beberapa kali untuk memberitahuku nama-nama artis yang tertulis disana.

"Iya, nanti aku ajak kamu yang ke tempat populer."

Brakk! Nyaris saja aku jatuh kalau Itachi nggak menangkap aku. Aku mencibir ke orang yang baru nabrak aku lalu mendongak. Demi Tuhan ini jantung aku kenapa ya kok dag dig dug nggak karuan.

"Mau liat Hollywood Sign?" tanya Itachi. Aku juga bisa lihat wajahnya senang.

"Huh?" aku menarik tubuh aku dari satu tangan Itachi yang melingkar di pinggang aku.

"Lihat tulisan Hollywood di atas bukit itu, Naruto," katanya sambil mengusap tengkuk. Aku mengangguk cepat. Itachi tersenyum lalu mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Aduuuuuh, kenapa, ya, kok aku masih saja deg-degan setiap dekat sama Itachi?

"Sasuke mana, ya?" tanya aku baru keinget Sasuke. Kemana tuh anak, padahal tadi keluarnya bareng-bareng.

"Itu Sasuke bukan?" Itachi menghentikan langkahnya sambil menunjuk seorang cowok yang lagi mengarahkan kameranya ke cewek berambut merah panjang yang lagi berpose membelakangi bukit Hollywood.

"Sasuke, tulisan Hollywoodnya harus keliatan semua, ya?"

Karin kah itu? Ekh? Itu Sasuke, kan? Sejak kapan Karin… di sini?

"Itu siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Karin. Mantannya Sasuke," jawab aku lalu mendekat dan berdeham keras di belakang Sasuke. Cowok itu ngeliat sekilas lalu kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke Karin yang berpose sok imut di ujung sana.

"Hem! Heeeeem!" Aku berdeham lagi, makin panjang.

"Dari mana aja?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengutak-atik kameranya. Dia sama sekali nggak ngeliat aku.

"Jalan-jalan sama Itachi," jawab aku penuh penekanan. Ada sesuatu nih yang tiba-tiba membuat perasaan aku panas gimana gitu.

"Fotoin aku sama Karin" kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Aku melongo, apalagi waktu Karin sempat nyapa aku.

"Hay, Naruto"

"Kok kau bisa ada di sini? Sejak kapan?" tanya aku nggak suka. Karin tergelak lalu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya berlebihan.

"Emang Sasuke nggak cerita, ya, samamu?"

"Cerita apa?"

"Aku sama dia kan sudah janjian dari awal kalau mau ketemuan di sini. Aku lanjut kuliah di sini dan udah nyampe dua hari lalu. Waktu hari pernikahan pura-pura kau sama Sasuke ituuu..." katanya dengan nada ngejek pada kata 'itu''. Karin kembali berlari ke dekat Sasuke, merangkulnya mesra sambil sama-sama ngeliatin hasil foto Sasuke di kamera.

Serius nih, pernikahan pura-pura? Kapan aku bilang kalau ini pernikahan pura-pura? Aku ngeliat Sasuke tajam, dia membuang muka lalu kembali memotret apa aja di hadapannya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Itachi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Nggak ada kak. Kita ke mana lagi?" aku menarik nafas lalu berbalik waktu Karin mencium pipi Sasuke. Siaaalll, sekarang yang nggak punya hati itu siapa? Kenapa kok rasanya sakit, ya? Ih, kok aku panas, sih, ini? Heeeeeh! Apa-apaan itu?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Karin meraih lengan Sasuke lalu bergelayut manja di sana. Sementara itu Sasuke terus menatap dingin penuh kesedihan saat melihat Naruto dan Itachi berjalan sambil tertawa di depannya. Ia menarik tangannya kasar dari pelukan Karin.

"Biasa aja. Nggak enak diliat Naruto" kata Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan menahan rasa gerahnya.

"Ha? Emang Naruto peduli apa? Tuh, liat, dia aja mesra-mesra sama kakak kamu!" balas Karin sinis. Sasuke melihat Itachi menarik tangan Naruto menyebrangi jalan. Lagi-lagi perasaan panas menjalar, berdenyut nyeri di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu berbalik. Melihat Naruto dan Itachi berdua, saling membalas senyum seperti itu jujur saja membuat perasaannya kacau balau.

"Kamu kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto yang sedari tadi terlihat gelisah. "Naruto?" tegurnya sambil menyikut siku Naruto yang menekuk di dalam saku jaketnya.

"Huh? Iya apa?"

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Kamu kok jadi berbeda gini? Gara-gara Sasuke sama Karin, ya?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto kikuk. Bibirnya bergerak aneh lalu kepalanya menggeleng ragu.

"Hemmm, Berbeda gimana? Ha...ha," Naruto tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang padahal nggak gatal sama sekali. "Kita pulang aja, yuk?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat melihat bayangan seseorang menutupi pencahayaan jalan di depannya. Ia mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk dan mendapati kakaknya tersenyum padanya. Angin berhembus kencang, mengundang ombak berlarian ke bibir pantai hingga mengenai kaki mereka. Hari sudah malam, udara dingin yang menggigit membuat keduanya merapatkan jaket masing-masing.

"Kau baru pulang?" Itachi lebih dulu membuka suara. Sasuke mengangguk tanpa mau melepaskan pandangannya dari pantai Santa Monica yang membentang luas. Dermaga yang berisi taman hiburan tampak meriah dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Naruto—"

"Naruto pasti seneng banget kau ajak jalan-jalan. Kalian cocok." ucap Sasuke dingin. "Sebenarnya aku ada dua pilihan buatmu."

Itachi menoleh, keningnya mengerut penuh tanda tanya. "Maksud kamu?"

"Aku yang mengalah, atau kau yang mengalah?"

* * *

kali ini agak banyak wordnya:D:D:D:D mungkin besok chap terakhir:D:D:D:D:D jadiii sampai jumpa di last chap besok:D:D:D


	7. Get Married 6

_**Get Married**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Sho-Ai, ujung cerita lumayan bergenre M**_

_**himekaruLI: saya juga gemes senpai, rasanya mau mencekik Naru *dirasengan Naruto, uzumakinamikazehaki, aradeanra: karma kali senpai wkwkwkkwkw, mifta cinya dan himekaruLI: iya nih senpai, alurnya emang kecepatn hehehehehe, tapi saya mau buat lagi, tapi nggak tau kapan heheheh:D, tapi saya usahakan secepatnya hehehehe:D, Yurika46, Kim In Soo: Terimakasih untuk semua senpai yang sudah masih membaca ff gaje ini, memfollow dan memfav ff gaje ini:D:D:D saya sangat senaaaang sekali hehehehe:D. Ini adalah chap terakhir, selamat membaca senpai:D:D:D  
**_

**The Last Chapter...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dari mana aja? Asik, ya, jalan-jalan sama mantan ...," kata Naruto saat Sasuke merebahkan tubuh di sebelahku.

"Sama pasti rasanya kayak kau jalan sama Itachi." balas Sasuke penuh dengan rasa dinginnya. Naruto langsung mengambil posisi duduk lalu menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Mau sama siapa lagi aku pergi? Kau aja sibuk pacaran sama Karin"

"Diamlah. Sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaranku" kata Sasuke pelan tapi tajam. Naruto tersentak, bibirnya mengatup rapat lalu kembali tepar dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ada perasaan bersalah saat Sasuke berkata tajam kepada Naruto tadi. Belum lagi waktu sinar mata Naruto meredup.

Baiklaaaaah! Panggung memanas. Naruto memukul guling ke punggung Sasuke hingga cowok itu duduk membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku nggak pernah bilang pernikahan ini pura-pura, ya! Kenapa Karin malah ngomong kayak gitu?" kata Naruto di balik selimut. Sasuke jelas mendengarnya karna Naruto ngomongnya sambil teriak.

"Dia ngomong apa saja?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto membuka selimutnya lalu menoleh pada Sasuke dengan mata sembab.

"Udahlah aku mau tidur! Terserah kalau kau mau pacaran sama Karin. Balikan sama Karin, atau ciuman aja terus di depan orang!" cecar Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas omongan Naruto. Sepuluh menit ia bertahan dengan posisinya, duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil mengira-ngira apakah Naruto cemburu melihatnya dengan Karin tadi?

"Sasuke nyebelin sumpah kau pokoknya aku benci sama kau! Ciuman aja terus sama Karin. Kenapa nggak dibibir aja sekalian!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba tapi matanya masih terpejam.

Sasuke masih diam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's POV

Hoooams. Aku membuka mata perlahan sambil menguap lebar. Pfff! Ini apaan? Aku ngeliat diriku sendiri berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Nyaris saja aku menjerit waktu tau aku dan dia satu tempat tidur dan satu selimut! Aku juga merasa hangat karna Sasuke memeluk pinggang aku. YaTuhan! Ini nggak baik, benar-benar nggak baik buat kesehatan jantung aku! Kenapa deg degannya parah gini. Waktu Sasuke bergerak aku cepat-cepat menutup mata.

"Naruto?"

Asdfghjkklsjaghdaasj. Dia manggil aku. Kenapa rasanya jantung aku juga kayak diketukin terus dari dalam.

Sasuke mulai membelai lembut pipiku. Aku masih pura-pura tidur. Kemudian tangan Sasuke semakin erat memeluk pinggang aku. Astaga astaga, kok aku deg-degan gini sih! Sasuke doang elah.

Baru aja aku mau bangun tapi tiba-tiba CUP!

SASUKE SIALAN APAAN TUH KOK CUMA BENTAR! ASTAGA AKU NGOMONG APA? AAAAA AKU KAN BENCI BANGET SAMA SASUKE!

Sasuke menarik bibirnya yang tadi menempel agak lama di bibir aku. Sialan ini! Demi lobak kentang ini beneren super menyebalkan! Aku berbalik membelakanginya lalu memegang bibir aku. Aduh ini kenapa rasanya jantung aku lemah ya?

Aduh mati deh aku! Aku kan sukanya sama Itachi, bukan? Apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Apa Sasuke menggerayangi tubuh aku?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari kedua di California. Beberapa hari ini aku banyak ngabisin waktu bersama Itachi. Nggak tau kenapa semakin mengenal Itachi, aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata perasaan suka aku itu hanya sebatas kagum semata. Atau baiklah Itachi memang cinta pertama aku, tapi kedekatan aku dan dia sekarang –yang dulu aku harapkan- kok jadi biasa-biasa saja, ya? Bahkan yang aku butuh saat ini, Sasuke ada di dekat aku. Dia kemana, sih? Apa dia jalan-jalan sama Karin lagi?

"Sasuke itu nyebelin banget, ya?!" kata aku waktu aku dan Itachi lagi-lagi melewati trotoar Hollywood Boulevard.

"Nyebelin kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Gak taulah pokoknya nyebelin! Kemana coba dia? Pasti main-main sama Karin deh!" jawab aku mendadak kesal.

"Kamu cemburu?"

"Huh? Ce-cemburu?"

"Iya. Kamu cemburu liat Sasuke sama Karin kan? Udah ngaku aja" kata Itachi sok tenang padahal sakit banget hatinya. Aku mengerjap, ada yang beda sama Itachi hari ini.

"Naruto?" tiba-tiba Karin sudah nongol aja di depan aku dan Itachi. Dia nggak sendiri ternyata, bersama sang Mantan. Pasanganku aku. Kan, tuh, kan! Kenapa kok aku jadi sesak nafas gini setiap ngeliat Sasuke bareng Karin.

"Halo," balas aku ogah-ogahan. Karin menyipitkan matanya lalu mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Kalian akrab banget deh. Dari pertama sampai berdua terus," kata Karin nyelekit. Aku tersenyum simpul lalu melirik Sasuke yang menatap aku dingin. Tuh, kan! Susah ditebak! Tadi pagi dia mencium aku terus sekarang sudah kayak nggak kenal saja! Hiiissh!

"Kita... jalan-jalan bareng, yuk? _Double date_ gitu!" celetuk Karin. Sasuke lebih dulu menarik aku dan meninggalkan Karin sama Itachi yang ternyata ngikutin juga dari belakang.

"Kau bagus, ya, mesra-mesraan terus sama si Karin. Masih sayang banget sama Karin?" kata aku lalu mengibaskan tangan aku yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli sama aku dan Karin? Bukannya kau nggak suka nikah sama aku? Bukannya kau benci sama aku? Bukannya di hati kau itu cuma ada Itachi?" cecar Sasuke yang mampu membungkam aku. Kayaknya Sasuke sudah habis deh kesabarannya itu

"Ooh, " aku tertawa garing lalu menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Iya, tapi asal kau tau aku udah anggap Itachi aku aku," kata aku lirih lalu pergi menembus kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar. Ya, Tuhan. Kayaknya benar, aku mulai suka sama Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

"Sasuke sama Naruto kemana, sih?" tanya Karin sambil celingukan. Ia mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi sekaligus berjinjit mencari-cari sosok Sasuke diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Nihil.

"Kamu masih suka sama Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu membuat Karin menoleh pada Itachi. Keduanya berhenti di persimpangan. Lalu lalang kendaraan motor membuat keduanya memasuki cafe yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Ya, seperti yang kau liat. Aku nggak bisa lepasin Sasuke begitu saja. Kami sudah pacaran hampir dua tahun kok," Karin buka suara sambil mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya.

"Gitu" gumam Itachi. Ia menyesap Cappucinonya lalu menatap Karin lurus-lurus. "Bisa minta tolong sesuatu?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's POV

Hari ketiga di LA.

Pagi tadi waktu aku bangun, Sasuke sudah nggak ada. Ini sudah menjelang sore tapi dia belum juga pulang. Apa dia marah sama aku? Emang, sih, sejak kejadian itu aku dan dia kayak saling intropeksi diri. Harusnya aku dan Sasuke saling menjaga. Hubungan yang aku jalani sama Sasuke bukan pernikahan bisnis, bukan juga pernikahan kontrak tapi pernikahan sakral atas restu dua keluarga yang benar-benar menyayangi aku dan Sasuke.

Sesuatu yang hangat jatuh dari sudut mata aku. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Seharusnya aku dan Sasuke menjaga hubungan ini. Aku nggak bisa melihat gimana kecewanya dua keluarga kalau tau gimana sebenarnya hubungan aku dan Sasuke yang entah akan berakhir seperti apa.

"_**Pernikahan itu kebersamaan dan persahabatan. Dua hati yang menjadi satu. Saling memberi dan menerima. Patuhi pasanganmu, maka surga bagimu. Ayah yakin, meskipun umur kamu masih 18 tahun, kamu pasti bisa jadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke. Jangan sakiti hati suamimu karna kami semua yakin, Sasukelah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga kamu. Bersahabatlah sampai kalian tua nanti dan jaga ikatan ini baik-baik."**_

Aku merasakan sesuatu menekan-nekan hati aku waktu mengingat ucapan ayah di hari pernikahan aku. Ayah benar, pernikahan itu kebersamaan dan persahabatan. Sasuke, maafin aku…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke menatap dua tiket kupon makan di tangannya. Sejak pagi tadi ia belum kembali ke hotel. Ia menghabiskan waktu dengan cara duduk di pinggiran pantai, mondar-mandir untuk mengambil foto objek apapun yang menurutnya menarik. Baru saja ia mau membuang tiket itu, suara seseorang menahannya.

"Dari pada kau buang waktu di sini, mending kau cari tau Naruto sama aku kau lagi ngapain," ucapan Karin menimbulkan garis-garis halus di dahi Sasuke. Karin tersenyum penuh arti lalu memandang langit sore yang indah.

"Aku serius tau. Mereka ada di _cafe_ tempat terakhir kita ketemu kemaren."

Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Karin yang melihat kepergiannya dengan senyum tipis.

_Cafe_ yang dimaksud Karin pasti _cafe_ yang ada di deretan trotoar Hollywood Boulevard. Sabor y Cultura Café. Sasuke berhenti tak jauh dari bangunan itu. Dari jendela kacanya yang transparan, ia bisa melihat Naruto dan Itachi duduk berhadapan dengan satu tangan Itachi menggenggam jari-jari Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's POV

"Itachi," aku menggigit bibir bawah lalu takut-takut menatap matanya. Udah sepuluh menit aku dan Itachi duduk di _cafe_ ini. Sedari tadi kita cuma saling diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku nggak tau apa tujuan Itachi bawa aku ke tempat ini, sementara aku pengen tetap di hotel nungguin Sasuke. Ada yang harus aku omongin sama Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Benar, Itachi pernah suka samaku?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja. Itachi menatap aku dengan serius. Tapi, lima detik kemudian, dia tersenyum lalu membuang pandangan keluar jendela.

"hmm, kayaknya kita harus ngomong dan selesaikan semua ini," katanya dengan mimik serius. Itachi lalu kembali menatap aku lurus-lurus. "Naruto, aku nggak mau ada salah paham diantara aku dan Sasuke juga antara kamu dan Sasuke," Itachi memberi jeda.

"Sasuke itu sayang banget sama kamu. Kadang cinta itu emang aneh. Yang dekat selalu tak terlihat. Apa selamanya cinta harus diungkapkan? Emang nggak cukup untuk dirasakan saja?"

"Ng?" aku menggeleng pelan, belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Dengarkan aku Naruto. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang nggak kamu tau tentang Sasuke. Kamu nggak tau kan sebelum hari pernikahan itu Sasuke mencari cincin malem-malem gara-gara cincin yang kemaren itu jatuh entah dimana? Waktu Sasuke tau dia dijodohin sama kamu, Sasuke terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia. Sejak hari itu aku sering perhatiin dia, Sasuke berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut dan perhatian. Tapi…," Itachi berdeham lalu menyentuh punggung tangan aku yang telungkup di atas meja, "sejak kalian menikah, Sasuke terlihat beda alias dia kembali seperti dulu lagi, diam dan jarang berbicara. Aku tau kamu marah sama Sasuke karna dia setuju dengan perjodohan itu. Dan aku juga tahu kamu benci Sasuke karna kamu—"

"Suka sama kamu," ucap aku lirih. Itachi mengangguk pelan. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri pipi aku.

"Kakek menjodohkan kamu sama Sasuke karna kakek tau, Sasuke yang selalu ada buat kamu. Bukan aku. Sasuke selalu menunjukkan rasa sayangnya sama kamu. Dia selalu ada kan disaat kamu butuh? Dan satu hal yang harus kamu tau, Sasuke itu awalnya nggak terima jika dirinya itu menyukai sesama jenis. Dia terus mengelak keras. Dia bahkan pacaran dengan Karin hanya untuk melupakan perasaan cintanya kepada dirimu. Tapi percuma. Dia nggak bisa lupain kamu dan tetap saja, sampai hari ini pun kamu nomor satu di hatinya"

Aku tertawa kecil. Apa benar begitu? Ya, Tuhan, istri macam apa aku ini. Itachi mengusap air yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata aku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku nggak mau hubungan kalian jadi sia-sia. Pernikahan ini harus kalian jaga baik-baik. Kamu jangan bikin Sasuke sedih, ya? Cukup aku aja yang bikin dia sedih," ucapan Itachi membuat aku membuka mulut tapi tak satu katapun mampu aku ucapkan.

"Sasuke tau aku suka sama kamu. Dan dia lagi memperhatikan kita dari luar sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku cepat-cepat melihat keluar jendela. Sasuke di sana, berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaket, menatap aku dengan ekspresi yang entah kenapa semakin membuat aku nangis kejer.

"Aku juga sudah bicara sama Karin jangan deketin Sasuke lagi. Aku juga sudah bilang sama diri aku sendiri, kalau kau sudah jadi milik Sasuke. Benar aku suka sama kamu, dan hari ini hari terakhir perasaan itu ada."

Aku nggak tau harus berkata apa. Itachi menarik tangannya lalu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu segera berlari keluar cafe.

Sasuke diam saja melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi biasa, dingin

"Aku benci banget sama kau tau nggak?!" kata aku sambil narik-narik ingus. Sasuke tersenyum kepadaku. Entah kenapa senyuman Sasuke kali ini terasa sangat hangat bagiku

"Mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?" tanyanya.

"Huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku nggak berhenti mangap waktu tau Sasuke ngajak aku masuk ke Restoran HyuHyu, salah satu restoran termewah dengan makanan terlezat di dunia yang menjadi makanan terfavorit adalah RAMEN. Aku dan Sasuke duduk di meja yang memang sudah Sasuke pesankan. Pelayannya juga sepertinya sudah menunggu kedatangan aku dan Sasuke. Kami memesan dan hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar, pesanan aku dan Sasuke datang. Kami berdua sama-sama memesan Ramen. Sungguh enak luar biasa!. Ini Ramen terenak yang pernah aku cicipi dalam seumur hidupku. Jika aku beritahu ini ke Kiba dan Lee mereka pasti iri hhihihi.

Midnight Memori  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke menggenggam tangan aku menyusuri bibir pantai. Angin malam membuat aku merapatkan jaket dan syal. Sepulang dari restoran tadi aku dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera pulang karna besok kami harus balik lagi ke Jepang. Uh, kenapa disaat kayak gini sudah mesti balik sih.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, dia berdiri di hadapanku kemudian menempelkan jidatnya dengan jidatku. Pencahayaan dari lampu yang ada di dermaga memberi kesan seksi pada senyumnya. Ya, ampun, ternyata Sasuke emang cakep, apalagi dari jarak sedeket ini.

"_Aishiteru_" katanya yang begitu _gentle_. Iiiih, Sasuke gemesin banget sih. Jadi, pengen nabok. Iseng, aku mencium kilas pipi Sasuke lalu berbisik, sama, lembut juga.

"_Ore mo. Aishiteru, _Sasuke"

"Ayo kita lakukan"

"Lakukan apa?" aku mulai curiga. Sasuke membungkuk, menggendong aku sampe memasuki kamar hotel. Di lobi tadi orang-orang memperhatikan aku dan Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

"Sasuke turuniiiin! Malu niiiiih!" rengek aku manja. Untungnya Sasuke gendong aku kayak gendong _bridal_ huehehe. Aaah Sasuke wangi banget tau nggak.

Kriiiek. Tap.

Aduh celaka!

Demi apa aku jantungan.

Sasuke menurunkan aku di tempat tidur, satu tangannya mengusap-usap pipi aku lembut. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" katanya yang bikin pipi aku terasa panas. Perkataan macam apa itu.

"Ap-apaan sih Sasuke" kata aku sambil buang muka. Sasuke menghadapkan wajah aku ke hadapannya.

"Bersiaplah"

"Ap-apanya?" tanya aku sambil meremas sprei tempat tidur. Sasuke lalu menyentuh bibir aku dengan ibu jarinya. Asdfghjklsadagdadf! Aku nahan nafas waktu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Ini aku bagusnya diem aja, mangap, monyong atau apaaaaa?

Baru saja aku mau ngomong Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencium bibir aku. Suhu kamar mendadak hangat, Sasuke menggigit bibir aku begitu lembut. Nggak ada alasan dong aku nggak balas ciumannya yang cetar dan menggetarkan huhahaa. Lidahnya mulai bermain leherku. "Ahh...Sasuke...!" Oh tidak, kenapa rasanya enak? TIDAAAAAK!

"Aahh...Sas-"

Sasuke kembali mencium, melumat lembut bibir aku. Tangan Sasuke mulai menggerayangi tubuhku. Mulai dari atas hingga ke bawah. Bibirku terus dilumat lembut oleh Sasuke, menjilat bibir bawahku lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rongga basahku. Lidah kami saling bertemu mulai dari berdansa sampai beperang pun tak dilewatkan. Kemudian...

Berbagai macam suara terdengar.

END

* * *

Terimakasih atas perhatian senpai, review senpai, following senpai, fav senpai:D. Sampai juma di cerita saya lainyaaaa (^_^)*membungkuk. Oh ya dan maaf senpai jika Mnya jelek, saya belum pernah membuat M sebelumnya, jadi saya mohon maaaf...


End file.
